Who I Should Bump Into
by LightLink17
Summary: After his first week at the Ninja Academy, six year old Uzumaki Naruto bumps into a very strange little girl.
1. Prologue

Naruto Uzumaki was outside, enjoying the day. Or at least he was trying to. It was really hard to enjoy anything when everyone was glaring at you. But that wasn't going to stop Naruto from trying enjoying his day. It was a great day after all! The sun was out, there was a slight breeze, and Naruto had just finished his first week at the Ninja Academy.

The usual day at the academy was really boring. None of the teachers were very nice, except maybe one. Iruka-sensei seemed to be okay, even if he was just as boring as the others.

When were they going to learn to do something cool, like real ninja? Maybe a jutsu or something, instead of all this book stuff? No more boring history. But he needed to do it.

If he was going to be Hokage someday, he would have to graduate from the Academy first!

As Naruto walked, he continued to think about how boring the Academy was. He was so deep in thought that he neglected to watch where he was going, and suddenly bumped into something, falling over.

"Hey!" Naruto said, looking up to see who he bumped into. He was surprised to find nothing above him, but as soon as he shouted there was a loud crying. Naruto looked, and was surprised to find a young girl with tears falling from her eyes. He'd really done it now.

"Hey, I'm sorry!" he said trying to comfort the girl, but it was to no avail. The girl continued to cry.

Naruto had no idea what to do, but he needed to do something quick. The looks he was getting, sitting on the ground with a crying toddler were worse than any he'd ever seen before.

Naruto picked himself up. "Hey hey, now don't cry," he said to the girl, trying to help her up. Her cries stopped suddenly at his touch, as if she was surprised at it, but she continued to sniffle loudly. She allowed herself to be helped up, but she wouldn't say anything. Could she _even_ say anything? Was she even old enough to talk? Naruto had no clue. How was he supposed to know anything about such young kids?

Ignoring the dirty looks, Naruto continued. "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? I hope not, your parents would probably kill me if you were." He paused for a moment, and then laughed. "I'd get in a lot of trouble for smaller things than this!" He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, but quickly stopped. He began to frown.

Still the girl remained silent, but her sniffling was winding down. She looked up at him with eyes that looked helpless and scared, and it bothered Naruto because he too, was helpless. He wasn't used to being the older person, especially when the only one who'd ever really given him the time of day was the old man. A thought suddenly occurred to Naruto.

"Hey, are you lost?" he asked. That was probably it...he'd run into a lost girl! If she knew where she lived, he could do something about that. It'd be his first real test as a potential ninja, protecting an innocent citizen!

A few moments passed and the girl finally nodded. Okay, that's a start.

"Do you know where you live?" The girl shook her head. Great.

"It's okay. Everything will be fine with me by your side!" Naruto puffed out his chest, hoping he looked impressive. The girl looked up at him. She wasn't crying at all anymore. But she didn't seem impressed or reassured - more like she was utterly confused.

Naruto looked down at her. She looked weird. Her eyes were pale white and seemed to lack everything a normal eye should have. Naruto thought he'd seen eyes like that before recently, but he couldn't place it. Her hair was long, and dirty at the ends from when she fell down. Her clothes too, were expensive looking, yet dirty.

Naruto deflated, letting the air out of his body. She wasn't impressed, and his puffed up chest was drawing just as much attention as the crying did.

"Hey," he said. The girl's eyes peered into his. "Are you hungry? I know this great place. They serve ramen - oh, and other stuff. But the ramen's the best!"

The girl remained silent for a moment before nodding slowly. Good, maybe they could find somebody who knew her on the way. And if not, he'd have somebody to eat with, even if she was just a kid.

oOoOoOo

"You convinced him?" shouted Naruto. "You actually convinced him to let you go?"

"Ahuh," said Hanabi. "He said if I really wanted to, I could because I would show everybody how strong the Hyuuga clan is."

A year had passed since he met the little lost Hyuuga girl. It was the best year Naruto could remember in his life.

"But isn't he at least a little worried? Aren't you young, even for the oh-so-great Hyuuga clan?"

Hanabi shook her head furiously. "He said if Itachi could do it, so could I. Said I had lots of talent and he believed I could."

"Who's Itachi?" asked Naruto.

"Don't know. I just remember the name. Think it sounds funny."

Naruto grunted. He still couldn't believe it. She was only three! How could she possibly be allowed to train as a ninja at that age? Even if she said that she'd been working with her father before she had even met Naruto.

"Did you tell him about me?" asked Naruto. They'd been keeping their friendship a secret from Hanabi's father, but Naruto wasn't exactly sure why. Hanabi just said her father wouldn't like it.

Hanabi shook her head again. "Nope. He thinks I want to start early."

Naruto nodded. Several silent moments passed between the two. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Naruto.

"Hey, Hanabi-chan."

She finished slurping the noodles that were dangling in her mouth and looked up at Naruto. "Hmm?"

"Could you teach me stuff that you know? And help me study at the academy? Nobody else wants to train with me, and the teachers don't like me asking questions. Except for Iruka-sensei." Naruto grinned. "You'd like him a lot. He's the best!"

Hanabi looked down and shuffled uncomfortably. "I shouldn't, you're not a Hyuuga...." She began fidgeting more. "And lots of stuff you couldn't do because you don't have the Byakugan."

"Oh," said Naruto. He was sure she would, but if she couldn't then there was no use worrying about it. He'd just practice by himself, and show everybody he could become great even without their help!

"But," said Hanabi, still staring at her feet. "If you can learn it, I'll teach you anyway."

"Really!" Naruto jumped up out of his chair. "That's great! Thank's Hanabi-chan. I'll help you get better too!" Naruto grinned at her, and she was once again looking right at him instead of staring at her feet or the ground in front of her. She smiled back.

oOoOoOo

"There's something I've never seen before," said Hanabi, her Byakugan activated. Naruto was having lots of trouble learning some of the Academy's basic Jutsus, and Hanabi thought she could help if she looked at what he was doing with her Byakugan.

"What's wrong," said Naruto, worried. He hoped there was nothing wrong with him that would prevent him from learning Jutsu.

"Well, at first all that was odd was your chakra coils. They're really thick, but that's a good thing." Naruto jumped up and down in excitement, and Hanabi smiled a bit. But then her smile faltered. "But when you actually did the jutsu," she began, "a second, red coloured chakra appeared and started messing with your control. It's behaving oddly with your normal chakra. I've never seen somebody with two types of chakra before."

"Really?" asked Naruto. "What does it mean?"

Hanabi shrugged. "I don't know." She looked on thoughtfully. "Try the tree climbing exercise I showed you, I'll watch you do that."

Naruto nodded at the younger girl, and began focusing chakra to his feet. Naruto charged at the tree in front of him. He continued running, and ran up the tree as far as he could go before he accidently put too much chakra on the ball of his left foot, causing him to slip off. Naruto fell, but landed successfully back on his feet.

Hanabi nodded. "It's the same there. The red chakra is messing up your control. If you can do something about that red chakra, I'm sure you'd be able to do the jutsus."

Naruto nodded vigorously. "Let's do it then!" he shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

oOoOoOo

Naruto pushed the swing, sending a giggling Hanabi higher and higher. It was times like this when it didn't matter that nobody else would play with him. Or that the adults would send him mean looks, the teachers wouldn't answer his questions, or he was called names behind his back. Here in front of him, swinging happily on a swing was somebody who acknowledged him fully. Here was somebody who _would_ play with him, and do it often. He understood that old man Hokage was busy, but couldn't he play _sometimes_? Iruka-sensei would every now and then. But neither one was as energetic or as...happy, to do it.

It didn't matter. Not now. One day, everybody would acknowledge him. One day, the other kids would wonder why _they_ didn't play with him. But for now, there was Hanabi.

OOoOoOo

"Turn your foot inward a little more," she said. When she said she'd teach him everything he could learn, she meant it. Including all the Jyuuken he could. Which wasn't much when you thought about it, but she paid attention in class(and the teachers didn't seem to have a problem with _her_ asking questions) when they went over standard taijutsu, so she could help him with that too when it applied.

"Okay," said Naruto, correcting himself. "Is my stance right now?"

It was, so Hanabi let herself nod in approval. "So let's see you go through the form. Remember where your feet are. Don't let it turn out again."

She watched as Naruto executed the form, Byakugan active so she could make sure everything was just as it should be.

He was a pretty quick learner when they were alone like this. It was surprising how little the teachers at the academy cared about that though. She supposed it was because of his pranks; lord knows she tried to get him to cut it down on them some...but still, they weren't _that_ bad. No one ever got hurt. And some were actually quite funny....

"That was great Naruto-kun," Hanabi said, deactivating her Byakugan. "You'll pass the Genin exam no problem!" He was smiling before, but his smile faltered after that last statement. Hanabi stared, and was about to ask what was wrong when Naruto spoke.

"Hey, Hanabi-chan," he said. "Do you think _you_ could pass the exam this year?"

Hanabi shuffled. She didn't know why she did that, and only around Naruto too. "Well, I _could_, maybe, but a few years ago my father told me he wanted me to wait until I was at least eight before I graduated. I don't know why he changed his mind, he was expecting me to graduate this year when I first started the Academy."

Naruto looked glum for a few more seconds before smiling brightly. Confused, Hanabi was about to say something when Naruto spoke.

"So we got two more years to _really_ make sure we pass!"

"What?" asked Hanabi. Why would he wait two more years? Surely it couldn't be just for her.

"We got to stay together Hanabi-chan," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "After all this time, there's no way I'd go and graduate without you too!"

"But why?" said Hanabi. "I know you don't get along with anybody else in classes, but if you graduated and I didn't, you wouldn't suddenly stop being my friend would you?"

Hanabi felt bad for saying that almost instantly, as Naruto seemed utterly shocked at her words. Words she probably should have worded better.

"Of course not!" he shouted. "I would never do that!"

Hanabi winced. Of course he wouldn't, and she knew that. "I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean that, I mean, I thought...."

"What?" Naruto asked. "That'd I'd graduate and leave you?"

"No! I just meant that I knew you wouldn't, so it was okay if you graduated. Because I know you wouldn't do that."

Naruto softened at that. "Oh," he said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "I thought that you meant something else."

Hanabi allowed herself to smile. "I noticed." Hanabi guessed there was no helping it. "Well, if we have two more years before we graduate, we should get back to work don't you think?"

"Yes!" shouted Naruto. That was the Naruto she knew.

oOoOoOo

Hanabi sat next to Naruto, waiting for class to start. She was feeling really annoyed at the wait, probably because she didn't much sleep the night before due to training with Father and Hinata. Staying up so late tended to make her cranky. Naruto, for his part seemed just as impatient as she was, but that probably had more to do with him just being Naruto than anything else.

It was going to be a difficult day, Hanabi could already tell. There were a few missing students, meaning that when they eventually did show up, they'd be late and the class would have to sit through several minutes of reprimanding. She got enough of that at home with Hinata; she didn't need it here with slackers like that Nara kid.

Not that he was the worst one.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" said Naruto suddenly. Hanabi restrained herself from making a displeasured noise.

The girl in question turned around, face glaring at Naruto.

Hanabi stared at Sakura, head propped up by her arm.

"What do you want Naruto?" said Sakura. "I said no!"

Naruto started stammering, before finally composing himself and saying, "But Sakura-chan, I thought we could go - "

"What part of no don't you understand? Are you stupid or something?"

Hanabi had had enough for today already.

"Sakura-chan, I just want to - " began Naruto, but Hanabi cut him off.

"Naruto-kun!" she said. "Just let it go."

Naruto turned and looked at her, puzzled. "But I like Sakura, Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi tried to keep her voice down. "I know, but maybe you should hold your feelings back?" Hanabi drew in closer to Naruto. "Besides, she's a mean little witch and you shouldn't be thinking about her anyway."

"Hanabi-chan?" said Naruto.

"I heard you!" came the annoying voice of Sakura. The pink haired girl stood up violently as soon as Hanabi had stopped speaking. "What's the big idea saying something like that?" Recognition dawned on the girls face. "Oh, I get it. You're jealous of my figure, since you're still just a kid. Don't worry; you'll grow up one day. Maybe."

Hanabi's fists clenched of their own accord. Just as Hanabi was about to get up and start yelling at the girl, Iruka-sensei walked into the room. Hanabi sat down quickly. She shouldn't be seen by an Academy teacher causing trouble.

Sakura gave a small smirk before sitting down herself. Naruto just looked terribly confused.

Hanabi stared at the back of Sakura's head, wishing to bore a hole in it with her eyes. Why couldn't the Byakugan do _that_? Then Naruto wouldn't chase after such a stupid girl, and he wouldn't have to get his feelings hurt. And of course, the world would benefit as well. One less Sasuke-freak would be much better for everybody.

Hanabi slumped back in her seat. This really was going to be a hard day.

oOoOoOo

"What is it you wanted to talk about Hyuuga-sama?"

The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi, had to shuffle around many appointments to meet the Hyuuga leader on such short notice. He hoped it wasn't for something trivial again, like when "somebody" defaced the gate to the Hyuuga compound. He was sure he knew who that "somebody" was, but better to not mention it to the Hyuuga Head.

"I have a request, Hokage-sama" said Hyuuga Hiashi. "In the unlikely event that my youngest isn't at the top of her class this graduating year, I'd like her placed on the team with the one who is."

"Hmm," said Sarutobi. Requests usually weren't set in stone, unless there was previous knowledge on how the ninja would work together. The current Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanaka students were already slated to be put on a team together for instance. But this? Sarutobi knew that Hyuuga Hanabi did well at the academy. She tended to score even better than her elder sister. It would end up creating an unbalanced team. But on the other hand...

"Why do you want this?" asked Sarutobi. "Why do you ask this for your youngest, but not your eldest?"

Hiashi scoffed, and Sarutobi had to hold back a grimace. He knew of the favoritism that was given to Hanabi over Hinata. That didn't mean he had to like it.

"If Hanabi isn't the strongest, she could learn from the one who is. Hinata...she still has a lot of work to do before she can get to that level. A lot of work."

Sarutobi gave out a thoughtful sigh. Despite what Hiashi said (but in accordance to what he must think, or else he wouldn't be here), Hanabi was not likely to be top graduate of this year. That honour would most assuredly go to Uchiha Sasuke. The thought of a team with two Doujutsu bloodlines seemed inherently unbalanced. But, from what Umino Iruka said, Hanabi was best friends with Uzumaki Naruto, sure to be dead last this year, if he passed at all. Surely the increased happiness of the village pariah was a benefit that could justify such a team? Besides, the boy could probably learn from the two, if he hadn't learned things from Hanabi already. And due to the tradition of placing the last graduate with the first, Sarutobi couldn't be said to have done it on purpose. He gave out a small chuckle.

"All right, I'll allow it. Should Hyuuga Hanabi pass and not be top of the class, she will be placed with the one who is."

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

"Was there anything else?"

"No, Hokage-sama. That was all."

* * *

A/N

And here's the prologue to my Naruto fic. Of course, Naruto is not owned by me. Also, updates are not going to be as regular as I like, but should still be semi-regular enough to where I don't feel like I have betrayed everyone. And like my HP fic, updates will stop at certain points. But since Naruto isn't devided into books, I will take a break after arcs have been completed. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this greatly.

EDIT - I forgot to mention. Certain things in this chapter undoubtedly bare some simularity to Viridian's Team 8. This is because they are good ideas, and so I asked if I could use them. Permission was granted.


	2. Team 7

Naruto looked down at the fallen enemy ninja he effortlessly defeated. They all tried to destroy his village, and they all fell. After all, he was Hokage of the Hidden Leaf, the best village in the world.

"That'll teach you to ignore my strength!" said Naruto. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm the Hokage. That means you'll have to deal with me if you want to hurt this village!"

One of the fallen ninja was pulling himself up. "We're sorry," he managed to croak out. "But...there's just one thing - one thing I have to say...."

"And what's that?" shouted Naruto.

"Knock, knock."

"What was that?"

"Knock...knock."

Naruto rolled over. What was that ninja saying?

"Naruto-kun, open up! We can't be late today, we have to take the exam!"

Knocking sounds further jarred Naruto out of his sleep.

"Naruto-kun, I don't want to break down this door!"

Suddenly, Naruto remembered. Today was exam day!

"Yes!" Naruto. Naruto jumped out of bed and ran to the door, quickly unlocked it without opening it, and ran to get dressed. Hanabi was right, today was a day they couldn't afford to be late today.

One quick orange flash and Naruto was done, and clothes on.

"Hey, Naruto-kun," shouted Hanabi from the other room. "This milk went bad weeks ago. You haven't been drinking it have you?"

Naruto rushed into the main room, seeing Hanabi with the offending milk carton in her hand.

"Er..." said Naruto. That'd explain his recent stomach problems.

"I'll just throw it out," she said, tossing it into a nearby trash-can. "Naruto-kun, we got to go, now!"

"Right! Today is the day we're going to become Genin!"

"That's the spirit Naruto!" Cheered Hanabi as she ran behind him. They needed to move quickly if they didn't want to be late.

oOoOoOo

"And now for the final test," said Mizuki-sensei. "We'll call your name, and you'll proceed into the next room for your Ninjutsu exam. You'll be tested with Bunshin no Jutsu."

Bunshin no Jutsu? That shouldn't be too hard. What really scared Naruto was the written exam. How well did he have to do on it to pass? He had to pass. Hanabi would pass, he was sure of it. And if he didn't pass with her...no, there was no way he wouldn't pass. He wasn't like all the other people here. He was the future Hokage!

But what about the Taijutsu test? He'd always held back at Hanabi's request. He understood it, sort of. He couldn't go around flaunting abilities he shouldn't have.

"We'll start off with Akimichi, Chouji," said Iruka-sensei, and the "big-boned" boy in question followed the instructors into the other room. This was okay; all he had to do was wait for his name to be called.

And wait he did. And wait. And wait. It seemed like forever, and over half the students still hadn't gone. Naruto was supposed to be quiet as he waited. He wasn't supposed to try talking to anybody either. But since when did Konoha's number one ninja do what he was supposed to do?

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" said Naruto, peering over to see the pink-haired kunoichi in question. The girl turned her head, and Naruto could clearly see veins bulging out of her forehead.

"Naruto," she whispered. "If you ask me anything stupid one more time, I'll make sure you won't have limbs to ever become Genin! Not like an idiot like you could pass this exam to begin with."

Ouch. That was a new one.

"But Sakura-chan!" said Naruto. "We'll - ". He was cut off by a tug on his shoulder. Looking down he saw Hanabi with her stop-or-you'll-get-into-trouble face on. He supposed he could let it go. He did need to focus on the exam.

He shrugged, and started to pointedly ignore Sakura. They always said 'out of sight, out of mind' or something stupid like that. If only his name would be called.

"Hyuuga, Hanabi," said Iruka-sensei, calling out the next name.

As Hanabi proceeded into the next room, Naruto couldn't help but shout out as loud as he could, "Good luck Hanabi-chan!" which earned him pointed looks from Iruka-sensei and some of the other students. She would do fine, he knew that. But he still had to wait for his name to be called.

About ten minutes later he finally heard those golden, magical words.

"Uzumaki, Naruto," drawled Iruka-sensei. Naruto jumped up and ran into the other room eager to pass the test. Naruto waited for Iruka-sensei to sit down next to Mizuki-sensei before starting.

Naruto didn't even wait for anybody to say anything before shouting, "Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Naruto formed the seals perfectly. He formed his chakra right, making sure to control those annoying red bits. And he was rewarded with two presentable bunshin standing on either side of him.

Iruka-sensei smiled. "I'm surprised Naruto," he said. "You've done very well. I'm proud of your improvement over the years."

Naruto grinned widely.

"I think it's safe to say that you pass," said Mizuki-sensei, glancing at Iruka-sensei.

He passed. He did it. And it wasn't hard at all!

"Woohoo!" shouted Naruto. "That's great! Hey, hey, do I get a forehead protector now? Come on, please? You said I could get one if I passed!"

"Go ahead Naruto," said Iruka-sensei, passing his hand over the desk, which was currently covered in neatly placed leaf-nin forehead protectors.

"Awesome!" Naruto quickly swiped one up and ran outside with the other Genins who'd passed. It was crowded. There didn't seem to be any failures so far this year. Quickly, Naruto found Hanabi, and ran up to her, wildly pointing at his new forehead protector.

"Hey, hey, Hanabi-chan. How do I look?"

"You look great Naruto-kun!" she said. "I knew you'd make it."

"Of course I did. I'm going to be Hokage!" Naruto puffed up his chest as he usually did.

"Yep!" said Hanabi. Hanabi suddenly looked a little less energetic. "I'm sorry Naruto, but I've got to go. Father will be expecting me to report on how well I did." Naruto's smile almost faltered at that. He'd forgotten to ask what his class rank was. Oh well, it was probably top of the class, right next to Hanabi-chan. "But don't worry, I'll make it out in time for Ichiraku's."

"Okay then!" said Naruto. "I'll see you later."

Hanabi began running, but didn't get too far before she waved and gave a quick, "Bye, Naruto-kun" to her friend.

As he watched her leave, Naruto noticed something. An unusual thing, but he wasn't _completely_ stupid. He knew Hinata, another Hyuuga in the same class as Naruto, was in fact, Hanabi's older sister. If Hanabi had to rush off to see her father, why was Hinata still here with the other newly graduated Genin?

He'd go ask her, but Hinata had a habit of running away whenever Naruto approached. It wasn't fearful or angry like some of the other villagers; it was as if she was just too nervous to be seen around anybody. Hanabi did say she was very shy....

Anyway. Naruto was a ninja now, and he should go train like one. He still had several hours before Iruka-sensei was supposed to treat him and Hanabi to ramen. Might as well get some work done before then.

oOoOoOo

"As expected of you, Hanabi," her Father said. "There was no doubt in my mind that you would pass. It is a good thing you have done for the clan, graduating so early. Now you need to continue on this path, and quickly proceed to Chuunin."

"Yes Father," said Hanabi.

Her Father paused in thought before he said, "What of your sister? Why is she not here yet?"

Hinata. Why did she always have to disappoint Father? It always got back to Hanabi whenever Hinata did - or rather, failed to do something.

"I don't know Father," said Hanabi. "I did not stand around and wait after I passed. I immediately came home. My sister took the test before me, I had assumed she would do the same so I did not bother to look for her."

Her Father nodded. "A reasonable assumption...if Hinata were to act appropriately."

And here it comes.

"Hanabi," began her Father. "You are to go and bring her back here. Hopefully she is not hiding somewhere like she sometimes likes to do. Make it clear that she is to come with you immediately."

"Yes Father," said Hanabi without hesitation. "Father." Hanabi paused to give her Father enough time to anticipate her question.

"Yes Hanabi, if you finish quickly you may leave the compound."

"Thank you Father."

"But remember." Her Father's face suddenly became very stern. "It is only because your performance as a ninja and a Hyuuga has remained exemplary that I allow you your free time. If your abilities slip, you will not be allowed to leave until you are back up to speed." He paused suddenly, and gave a rare half-smile. "Except on missions of course."

Hanabi was grateful. He was acknowledging her success. It was rare for her tight-laced father to do that.

"I will remember Father," said Hanabi.

oOoOoOo

"And so you two, being a Shinobi is not at all fun and games. Especially for you Hanabi. You may be the pride of the Hyuuga Main Branch, but keep in mind - " Iruka-sensei paused. "At this moment in time, the majority of Shinobi you see will be significantly older, larger, and therefore stronger than you."

"Yes, Iruka-sensei!" said Hanabi.

"Hey, hey, Iruka-sensei!" said Naruto. "How about another bowl?"

"Naruto! You were supposed to be paying attention! Don't tell me you spent the entire time ignoring me!"

Naruto gave a foxy frin. He was hungry, what was he supposed to do?

Iruka-sensei sighed. "Go ahead Naruto, have another one. But that's the last one."

Naruto cheered, before ordering another bowl of Pork Ramen. "Thanks, Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka smiled again before turning to his own, half-finished bowl. "No problem Naruto. You both deserve it."

oOoOoOo

"You are now to be sorted into three man teams," said Iruka-sensei. "We tried to sort you based on your abilities." Naruto thought he heard 'for the most part' coughed in there somewhere, but he couldn't be sure. "Once divided, each team will be assigned a Jounin instructor who will oversee your progress and help you on your way to be the best ninja you can be."

Naruto was excited. He knew exactly who he wanted on his team. First, and most obvious was Hanabi-chan. After that, Sakura. That would be the best team for him. Naruto waited through all the boring teams, full of students he didn't know well or at all. It wasn't until he heard a familiar name that his ears perked up.

"...and Haruno Sakura."

Naruto's mind reeled. He didn't think he heard his name called before hers. He definitely didn't hear Hanabi's. He looked around quickly, trying to see if anybody was shifting seats next to Sakura, but nobody was moving. Naruto turned to Hanabi, who had a small frown on her face. He was about to ask before she shook her head. Damn. If he wasn't on her team, he'd probably never see Sakura again. Well, at least not for a very long time, and when he did it probably wouldn't be for long. And who would be on his team now? He supposed anybody but that Sasuke-teme who was so popular with the girls would work. Even Sakura liked him. Naruto almost gasped. Was Sakura on a team with Sasuke?

"Team Seven," said Iruka, oblivious to Naruto's current stream of thoughts. "Hyuuga Hanabi, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke."

That answered that. In spite of Sasuke, Naruto cheered. 'Again with the pointed looks.' Naruto ignored them. He was on a team with Hanabi-chan. Sure, Sasuke sucked, but Hanabi-chan rocked enough to make up for it. She was his best friend, and there was no denying the joy welling up inside of him at the thought of being on the same team with her.

After the final teams were announced, they were given a short lunch break and were told to wait for their new instructors after lunch. Hanabi and Naruto didn't move from their seats, but they did both notice Sasuke get up and leave the room. Naruto supposed he wanted some fresh air. But that wasn't important. Who would their Sensei be? Oh, Naruto hoped he was cool!

"Do you know any Jounin?" asked Naruto.

"Nope," said Hanabi. "Not personally anyway. I know Guy-sensei is the Jounin instructor for my cousin, but that's about it." Hanabi's face grew real stern when she said that. "And I don't know anything about him, just the name I've heard in passing."

"Oh," said Naruto. Darn, he'd hoped to have some idea of whom their new Sensei was going to be.

They continued to talk. Or Naruto did. Mostly about wanting to learn new Jutsus, and spar with somebody besides Hanabi (not that she wasn't great), and all the wonderful things being a Genin would mean.

It was a surprise when lunch ended, and their new Sensei was nowhere to be found. Sasuke had come back, and sat next to Naruto, causing him to feel slightly uncomfortable and anxious. It could be ignored though, since all they had to do was wait. And wait. And they waited some more. After a while, all the other students had already left with their new Sensei. Even Iruka had left, leaving them alone in the room. It was silent. Naruto didn't feel all that comfortable with Sasuke there, with that cold, brooding look on his face. But at least he seemed to have a neutral opinion of Hanabi. If he glared daggers at her, like some people did with him, Naruto would have to do something.

"Arg! Where is he?" Naruto said. "He was supposed to be here forever ago!"

Naruto ran up to the chalkboard and took an eraser. He'd show that Jounin what happened if he showed Naruto and Hanabi up! Running over to the door, Naruto carefully placed the eraser in between the door and the wall, as high as he could reach. Their Jounin Sensei would open the door, and as he walked in, and the eraser would fall on his head! Brilliant!

"Idiot," Naruto heard Sasuke say. He turned around, and saw Sasuke avoiding his look. Hanabi was smiling at him though.

"Hey, got a problem?" shouted Naruto.

"Yes," said Sasuke, in a board drawl that made Naruto even angrier. "That will never work. He's a Jounin. What kind of Jounin would fall for such a simple trap?"

Just then, the door was pushed open. A tall masked man with his forehead protector over his right eye walked in, and was hit atop the head by the eraser, a poof of eraser dust settled on his green flak jacket. Naruto laughed. He laughed harder still while he rolled on the floor. The Jounin just stood at the doorway staring.

Suddenly he said, "My first impression is...," he paused. "I don't like you guys."

Naruto stopped laughing. That was unexpected.

"Well, let's go," he said. "Follow me."

They got up and followed their new Sensei up to a secluded rooftop. Trees were growing on it, and there were plenty of benches. Their Jounin Sensei sat near the edge, and all three new Genin plopped themselves down in front of him.

"So," he said. "Let's begin with some introductions."

Naruto looked at him. "What?"

The Jounin sighed. "You know...likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future, hobbies. Things like that."

"Hey hey!" said Naruto. "Why don't you go first then?"

"Hmm.... Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you about my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future - well...I have lots of hobbies." He paused again. "So, you're turn."

"So all we learned is your name?" said Sasuke.

"My turn!" shouted Naruto. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to become Hokage and make everybody acknowledge my existence! I like Cup Ramen, but I like the Ramen at Ichiraku's more. I dislike the three minutes I have to wait for my Cup Ramen to cook. My hobbies are training, and gardening and playing with Hanabi."

There was a pause as Kakashi-sensei looked impassively from Naruto, to Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke," began Sasuke. "I don't really like anything, but I have lots of dislikes. And I wouldn't call it a dream - more like an ambition. The resurrection of my clan, and definitely - to kill a certain man."

Naruto tensed. He hoped Sasuke wasn't talking about him.

"And you," said Kakashi, glancing at Hanabi.

Hanabi sat motionless as she spoke. "My name is Hyuuga Hanabi," she began. "I like training, and...other things, I dislike many things as well. I want to do well, and bring honor to my clan."

Naruto smiled. She was always so stiff around other people. He was sure she'd grow out of it eventually though. You couldn't be like that forever could you?

"Okay then," said Kakashi. "That's enough of that. We'll be starting our duties tomorrow."

The "duties" were in fact no duties at all. Kakashi-sensei took some sort of perverse pleasure in telling Naruto and his team that of the twenty-seven graduates, only nine would become Genin. Tomorrow would be some sort of graded survival training to see if they would make it.

After saying all this, Kakashi-sensei handed his new team papers with details on what they needed to do tomorrow.

He definitely had to pass. If he failed, he'd be sent back to the academy and be separated from Hanabi! He couldn't let that happen.

oOoOoOo

Naruto got up early that morning. He dressed, brushed his teeth, and put on his clean clothes. The best part of getting ready that morning though, was putting on his forehead protector. It was so shiny and cool! He needed to keep it that way too.

Hanabi met him outside his house. Walking to the training area, the two didn't speak much. Naruto was reminded too much on what he might lose if he failed the test to say anything funny. He hoped, despite what Kakashi-sensei said, that whatever it was they had to do would be easy for them.

As they walked through the woods and into the training area, they saw that Sasuke was already there, sitting down in the grass with his pack next to him.

Naruto and Hanabi made their way to either side of Sasuke, and sat down to wait.

oOoOoOo

Kakashi arrived, his new potential team waiting for him. It seemed he had spent too much time at the memorial...again. Oh well. Patience was a virtue after all.

"You're late!" said Naruto, in his usual manner.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Kakashi. "It was just that I had to help carry this woman's groceries."

"For two hours?" said Sasuke.

"Anyway," continued Kakashi. It was time to get started. Kakashi quickly pulled out a clock from one of his pockets, set it on a free tree stump, and set it. His students gaped, the clock was big. How could he fit it in his pockets? The wonders of Jounin…

"This clock is set for noon." Kakashi held up his hand, holding the two bells they'd be fighting for.

"These are two bells. Your job is to get these two bells from me before noon. Those who cannot get a bell from me get no lunch." Kakashi inwardly smiled at their faces. It was clear that all three of them now understood why they were told not to eat breakfast. "The ones who do not get a bell will be tied to those stumps." Kakashi pointed accordingly. "Not only that, but I'll eat in front of you. There are only two bells, so one of you is going to be tied up. The person who doesn't get a bell also fails, so one of you will definitely be sent back to the academy. You all need to use everything you can. Come at me with the intent to kill. That's the only way any of you will succeed."

Kakashi paused to let it sink it. After a few moments, nothing happened. It was interesting. This must be the first team in which all three had no objections to that last bit. Everybody always thought that he'd get hurt or something. As if that could happen when up against kids fresh from the academy.

"Hmm. You guys are certainly more interesting than I thought. So, are you ready?"

All three nodded.

"Okay then. Start!"


	3. Bell Test and First Mission

Naruto immediately sprung across Sasuke and to Hanabi, who also jumped in the same direction. Sasuke went the other way. If there were two bells, that was perfect! One for him, one for Hanabi, and then he'd never have to see that Sasuke-teme again.

Situating themselves in some bushes, they watched as Kakashi just stood there, motionless. Naruto turned to Hanabi, noticing her Byakugan was already active, and said "We should just run up there and attack."

Hanabi shook her head. "I don't think we _should_, but...what else can we do?"

Naruto thought for a moment. It was true; they were both unskilled in everything besides Taijutsu. They could both perform the academy jutsu fine, but those were all boring and useless! "Should I hold back?" Naruto asked.

"No," said Hanabi. "If we're out of the academy, nobody important is going to notice. At least...not for a while."

"All right then, let's go!" shouted Naruto, erupting from the bushes. Hanabi didn't look too happy, but she followed anyway.

Naruto quickly put himself behind Kakashi, while Hanabi went in front of him. Hanabi then initiated a series of Jyuukan strikes, while Naruto leapt to the side, trying to anticipate Kakashi-sensei's movements. Before Naruto could make his first hit, a puff of smoke appeared where Kakashi used to be, and as the smoke cleared, a log fell to the ground.

Hanabi didn't pause in confusion like Naruto though. She instantly had several kunai in her hand, and a split-second later she launched them into a distant tree. There was a rustle, and Kakashi-sensei jumped out of the offending tree, into another tree. Naruto was about to run after him, but Hanabi stopped him.

"Don't," she whispered. "That's not him. He's still in that tree. He never left, he just made a Bunshin."

Of course, she could see it with her eyes. But wait!

"Hanabi, if we don't chase after his Bunshin, won't he know we're on to him?"

"Oh," she said. She shrugged. "No use worrying about it now."

And suddenly, Hanabi turned her head in the direction of the river.

"He's there too!" she shouted, but before she or Naruto could drop into their stances, Kakashi was already upon them.

"Ninjitsu's important to a Ninja," said Kakashi. His hands suddenly formed seals faster than Naruto had ever seen before. Hanabi however, wasn't fazed. As she was about to make a strike to Kakashi, Hanabi was sucked into the earth, only her head visible.

"Naruto, don't just stand there!"

Oh yeah! Naruto dropped into his stance, slightly nervous. Hanabi was defeated, what could Naruto possibly do that she couldn't?

"Interesting," said Kakashi-sensei. "It seems both of you know how important Taijutsu is."

Angered, Naruto charged. Kakashi didn't seem to move as Naruto's punch was blocked. His arm just ended up in the way somehow. It happened again when Naruto sidestepped to Kakashi's right, and tried once more. Naruto then jumped up, hoping to land an aerial attack, but was once again foiled by Kakashi's quick blocks. But this time, there was a plan. As Naruto fell back down to earth, he landed on his hands, let himself fall down a little more, spun around so he could face Kakashi, and then used the remaining momentum to fling himself forward.

This seemed to catch Kakashi by surprise, as he wasn't quick enough to stop Naruto from almost touching a bell.

Naruto landed far from Kakashi, angry. He'd almost had it!

"That was interesting," said Kakashi. "I'd hate to hear what the Hyuuga would have to say to you, Hanabi-chan."

Even from far away, Naruto could see Hanabi scowl.

"Well, that was fun." After this proclamation Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke, as if a Bunshin was being dispelled.

"What!" shouted Hanabi.

"That wasn't him the entire time!" she said, loud enough for Naruto to hear.

Damn it! He hadn't been close to getting a bell at all!

Naruto groaned in frustration. This was impossible! How were they supposed to get those bells, if not even Hanabi could tell which Kakashi was the real Kakashi? Was Kakashi in the tree still? Probably not, or Hanabi would have said something.

Scowling, Naruto made his way over to Hanabi's exposed head. He'd have to get her out to try again. But...how was he supposed to free her? Dig her out? With what?

"I think I'm done," she said, trying to look up at Naruto. "You're going to have to get a bell yourself."

"No way!" said Naruto. "I'll get both bells! And I'll give you one."

Hanabi didn't say anything to that.

A few moments passed. "Why don't you get going then," said Hanabi.

"All right!"

And with a quick glance back, Naruto was off looking for Kakashi.

It was a big area. Naruto had no idea where to look first, so he just set off in a random direction. Maybe if he found that Sasuke-teme he'd know where Kakashi was last seen. Some kind of hint,

Naruto caught a whiff of something just then. It was...it was...it was the best smell in the world! Looking around, Naruto found cooked Cup Ramen strewn about the forest. How had he missed them before?

"This is great!" shouted Naruto. He quickly went over to one of the cups and began eating.

oOoOoOo

"Genjutsu," said Kakashi. "Looks like you have no talent in that area."

Walking away from Naruto, Kakashi was tired. It looked like this would be another failing team. Hanabi was still stuck in the ground, Naruto was stuck in his Genjutsu, and Sasuke was still dangling from a tree. And if he was right, which he probably was, they only had half an hour before the test ended.

Kakashi sighed. It was just another team who didn't show any real teamwork. Oh well.

Kakashi pulled out his copy of Icha Icha Paradise and began reading. He really wanted to know what was going to happen.

oOoOoOo

Naruto was angry. All that beautiful Ramen was just an illusion! And now he was tied to a tree stump. He should have seen it was a Genjutsu. It wasn't even that good, come to think of it...the Ramen tasted funny. And _of_ _course_ it wasn't filling at all! He'd gotten so used to the idea of Hanabi always being there, he'd never considered the idea of a Genjutsu getting him. Why would he have to worry about it, she could see them, no problem.

"Well," said Kakashi-sensei. "I guess there's no reason for you to go back to the academy."

Could it be? Did they still pass? Yes! That'd mean he and Hanabi wouldn't be separated!

"So then! Did we?" said Naruto.

"Yep," said Kakashi. "All three of you, should quit being Ninja."

"What!" shouted Naruto. Hanabi and Sasuke both looked very angry, even though they didn't say anything.

"Hey, why do we have to quit? None of us got the bells, but what does that mean?"

"You have to quit because," began Kakashi. "None of you are ready to become Ninja. You're all just punks playing games. Except for you, Hyuuga Hanabi."

Hanabi looked confused for a moment.

"You're a toddler playing games."

That earned him a deep scowl. Just then, Sasuke launched towards Kakashi-sensei, Kunai in hand. It didn't matter much, as Kakashi-sensei immediately had him pinned down in a blur of motion.

"This is why you're a punk. You don't understand what it is to be a Ninja. You three don't understand the answer to this test."

"Then what is it?" asked Naruto.

"The answer is...teamwork. The three of you together might have gotten the bells."

"But," said Naruto. "There're only two bells."

"Yes," said Kakashi. "The test is set up specifically so you'll have to sacrifice your individual wants for the team. But you two." He glared at Naruto and Hanabi. "You two left Sasuke alone, you didn't even think of trying to work with him. I can see that you're both friends, but you're also teammates, and Sasuke is your teammate as well. And you Sasuke - you didn't think to seek them out either, you thought they'd just get in your way, so you stayed far from them and tried to do everything yourself. Your duties are done as a team. Of course individual ability is important as a Ninja, but what is more important is teamwork. Individual feelings can hinder your abilities to act as a competent group, compromising the team and putting your teammates in more danger than they have to be in. For example."

Kakashi pulled out a kunai and held it to Sasuke's neck. "Hanabi, kill Naruto or I kill Sasuke!"

Hanabi didn't even move.

"See?" resumed Kakashi-sensei, putting the kunai away. "It didn't even occur to you to hurt Naruto just for Sasuke. But playing along might buy you time to save your teammate."

Hanabi looked at Naruto, and stared for a long while. Then she looked at Sasuke, still pinned to the ground.

Kakashi then let him up. "I'll give you one more chance. You two can eat those bento over there, but don't give anything to Naruto. He's being punished for thinking he can get away with eating."

"Hey! That Ramen wasn't even real." Naruto said.

"I suggest you save your energy," Kakashi said, ignoring Naruto. "After lunch, I'm going to make it even harder to past the test."

And with that, he slowly walked off, into the trees.

Naruto was starving. The smell of the all-too-real bento met his nostrils and made his stomach growl and his mouth water.

As soon as Hanabi opened her Bento though, she put it forward to Naruto.

"Here," she said.

"But Hanabi-chan, Kakashi-sensei said - "

"I don't care. You need to eat."

Then something really surprising happened. Sasuke too, had his Bento out towards Naruto.

"You'll be a liability to us if you don't eat," he said.

Naruto couldn't believe it. Even Sasuke was offering him food? He was overwhelmed. He didn't even second-guess his decision; he did it almost as quickly as Hanabi. Maybe there was something to this "teamwork" thing after all. Hanabi took her chopsticks and immediately held up a bit of rice to Naruto's mouth. It tasted like the best thing ever.

"You guys!" came an ominous loud voice. A puff of smoke appeared out of nowhere, scaring Naruto, who tried to run despite still being tied to a log.

Oh no, it was Kakashi-sensei! He'd definitely fail everybody now! And all because of him!

"Pass." Kakashi was smiling underneath his mask.

oOoOoOo

As Kakashi stood over his new Genin, he remembered his surprise at finding Sasuke so quick to hand over the food. Hanabi's actions weren't a surprise at all. In fact, Kakashi would have found it odd if she didn't do what she did. Had Sasuke needed persuading, they wouldn't have passed. Well, no point in thinking about that now. Sasuke _didn't_ need persuading.

oOoOoOo

"So, will you're father be happy?" Naruto asked, as they walked home for the night. It had been hours since they passed Kakashi's test and were dismissed.

Naruto didn't really expect much from his question. Naruto never got a lot of information on Hanabi's home life. But they were finally truly Genin now. No more tests or things that might get in their way. That surely must count for something to her father.

"Not really," said Hanabi. "It's only what was expected of me, after all."

Naruto frowned. "What would have happened if we didn't pass?"

Hanabi shuddered. "I think Kakashi-sensei put it well, in that I would have been thought of as lower than trash."

"For not understanding teamwork?"

"No, for failing to make Genin."

"What!" Naruto was confused. Everything she'd done was already amazing. "But, you're young! And you already proved yourself by passing the Academy test!"

"That was expected of me too," she said.

"But, but -"

"Naruto, could we please talk about something else?"

That did it. It wasn't often she called him just "Naruto". That fact that she did mean something was wrong. But he didn't know what. And not knowing was killing him inside. Was it something he said?

"It's not your fault," said Hanabi, picking the thought out of his head. "It's nothing you can fix either. It's nobody's fault really, it's just...one of those things."

Naruto didn't know what those things were, but he nodded anyway.

They walked in silence, until they came close to the Hyuuga compound. Naruto had never been with Hanabi close to the place. She said if they got too close, her father would find out about him and she might get in trouble. Another thing he didn't ask much about, but simply accepted.

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Hanabi.

"Yeah, it'll be our first mission!" Naruto posed, with a 'V for Victory' sign.' "We'll definitely do the best on our first mission!"

Hanabi smiled. "We definitely will, Naruto-kun."

oOoOoOo

Sakura was crushed. She hadn't passed her Jounin's test. How was she supposed to get close to Sasuke now?

"Sakura-chan, a word," said her ex-Jounin sensei.

Sakura made her way slowly to the man, inner-Sakura yelling and screaming at the audacity of this man to act so friendly after he had just failed them all.

"What?" said Sakura, utter defeat present in her voice.

The Jounin paused thoughtfully. "Instead of going back to the academy," he began. "How would you like to train as a medic-nin? You have the excellent chakra control for it, and I'm sure there's a spare medic-nin who'd apprentice you."

Sakura's face lit up. If she did that, she wouldn't have to go back to the academy! Anything was better than going back there.

"Yes!" she said. "I'll do it!"

oOoOoOo

Hanabi didn't tell her father about the bell test. She figured it'd be better if she didn't say anything about it. He'd just assume she made Genin and that'd be the end of it. Hanabi was also glad that Hinata hadn't come forward that night saying she wasn't a Genin. That meant she was one of the nine that made it. That was good. It meant Hanabi wouldn't be forced to do anything because of her sister's foolishness. Hanabi hated having to stay up late just so her sister could learn the basics of what she should already know!

No, instead, Hanabi got home that night, slightly down from how the conversation had turned out with Naruto, but no worse for wear. She told her father she had done her team duties for the day successfully, and then was left alone to pursue a bath, and a nice rest in her room. She didn't really feel like eating any more.

The next day, Hanabi woke up early, and hungry. Her clock said it was a little before breakfast. Her father was most likely already at the table, waiting for her and Hinata. Hinata would probably be late, like she usually was.

After washing up, and putting on a fresh pair of clothes and her forehead protector dangling around her neck (she couldn't possibly have it on her forehead, people might think she was a branch member!), Hanabi made her way to the dining room.

Her father was indeed there, and as expected, Hinata was absent. Great, now Hanabi would have to wait to eat.

Sitting herself down, Hanabi did wait, the Hyuuga servants standing idly, waiting themselves for the arrival of Hinata.

It took another half hour for Hinata to show up. Hanabi was thankful. Being alone with her father for so long was extremely uncomfortable. The only time it was ever okay was with training, but even then there was usually somebody else besides servants.

As they sat, finally eating, Hanabi's father decided to question Hinata.

"How did _you_ do with your team yesterday?" said Father. Ouch, that meant she never even told him if she succeeded at whatever her duties were.

"Well, um, we completed our first mission...," she said. She pushed her fingers together like she always did when she was nervous. She wouldn't have to be so nervous if she'd just do what she was supposed to do.

"Was it a successful completion?" asked Father.

"Well, it-it was...mostly successful."

"But not completely?"

Hinata shook her head. Father sighed. Great.

"Fine," said Father. "I'm very tired of having to keep up with your failings. Every day I see more and more evidence that Hanabi should be the heir." He sighed again. "You are to come home right after you finish your team missions for extra training."

Hanabi held her breath. Would she have to come home too, just to help out?

"Hanabi, you can continue with your free time. No reason to punish you for your sister's incompetence."

Hanabi let her breath go, careful to not make any audible noise. That was close.

After that proclamation, conversation died down to normal, non-existent levels. As soon as Hanabi finished eating, she bid her farewells to her father and sister, and started running to Naruto's house.

oOoOoOo

Naruto opened the door for Hanabi. He actually woke up on time this morning. His alarm usually didn't go off for some reason. He paid a lot of money for it too, so he didn't understand why it was so crappy.

"Hey, Hanabi-chan," said Naruto. "Did you eat breakfast, I'm making cup-ramen!"

Hanabi smiled brightly. "Yeah, I already ate. But you better eat quickly or we'll be late. Did you buy new milk, I wouldn't mind some milk if you have any that isn't bad."

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, I bought some last night on the way back home."

"Great!" said Hanabi.

As soon as Naruto finished his "breakfast", they were off to meet their new Sensei for their first mission.

Sasuke was already there, standing around looking arrogant the way he always did. Naruto and Hanabi stood together in silence, waiting for Kakashi.

oOoOoOo

Kakashi didn't show up for another three hours. What kind of Jounin was this? When the team voiced their outrage, he just made an excuse saying he was helping a little old lady cross the street. It was obvious he wasn't fooling anybody, so why did he even try?

It was exciting to be going on their first mission. Hanabi had no idea what real ninja missions were like, at least not for Genin. Father mentioned years ago that Genin were given the easiest missions, but what constituted an easy mission for a ninja?

"The Fire Country Lord's wife has lost her pet cat, Tora, again," said the Sandaime Hokage. "Team 7, you will locate the cat and return it to her."

"What!?" demanded Naruto.

"Details are in this packet," said the Hokage, handing Kakashi a folder holding several papers.

"But we're ninja!" said Naruto. "A great ninja like me should be doing more amazing things!"

"Naruto," said Kakashi. "This is your first mission. Once you've done a few more missions like this, then you'll get a better one."

Naruto pouted but didn't say anything.

As they walked out of the Hokage's tower, Kakashi handed each of them a headset.

"You'll use these to communicate and coordinate with each other while on the lookout for the cat," he said.

"Hey, so cool!" said Naruto. "Do we get codenames?"

"Well, I guess, if you want them."

"I don't want one," said Sasuke. "There's no reason to have them. Why would you want one?"

"Because they're cool!"

Sasuke sighed. "Idiot."

"Don't call him an idiot," said Hanabi. Why did everybody do that? He wasn't an idiot.

"Hmph," said Sasuke, pointedly looking away from Naruto.

"Remember everyone," said Kakashi. "Teamwork. You shouldn't fight on your first mission."

Naruto nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah, that's right!"

"So...back to the mission," Kakashi said as they turned a corner. "Forgetting the code names, you are to treat this as a full Search Mission. According to the information the Hokage gave us." He paused, glancing over the papers in his hands with his uncovered eye. "This cat's named Tora, he's completely brown, he's very aggressive to people he doesn't like and he has a ribbon on his left ear. So put your headsets on and fan out. The quicker we finish the sooner we can all go home."

"But Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto. "If we finish early at all, shouldn't you train us in something?"

Hanabi put on her headset, as Kakashi said, "Oh?" He paused and looked up in thought. "I suppose if there's time, we'll see."

"Yes," said Naruto. Hanabi had to smile at how Naruto seemed to have forgotten about code names.

"Hey Hanabi-chan," said Naruto. Hanabi perked her head up at the sound of her name.

"What is it?"

"Use your eyes! Right now! The cat could be through the bushes right here and we wouldn't even know."

Hanabi smiled again. It wasn't likely, but what could it hurt? She activated her Byakugan quickly, and looked around. And she was shocked to find that there was a cat that matched the description Kakashi read, only thirty yards away. Hanabi's face grew serious, as she pointed in the direction of the cat, and indicated that her teammates should keep relatively silent.

"Wow, that was fast," said Kakashi. "Okay everyone, surround and capture the target. I'll wait here, cheering you on." He didn't seem too enthusiastic.

With that, Hanabi departed, eventually situating herself in a tree roughly fifteen yards from the target. Naruto was about the same distance from the target on the other side, while Sasuke was in between them. Good, they had indeed surrounded it, although Sasuke was facing the wrong way.

"Sasuke, turn around," she said. "The cat's in the other direction."

"How could you possibly," he began. "Oh, right." After that, he turned around. Hanabi was about to tell everyone that it was a good time to go, when the cat suddenly charged, running towards Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei," Hanabi whispered. "The cat is running straight towards you!"

She heard an "Oh," before there was some strange yelling and screeching. Naruto and Sasuke both darted from their positions towards Kakashi, and Hanabi quickly followed.

As they went, Hanabi saw Kakashi was noticeably cat-less.

"Did he get him?" asked Naruto.

"No," said Hanabi, trying not to sound too disappointed. You'd think a Jounin could catch a stray cat.

As they all came together where Kakashi was standing, it became clear that the man had indeed tried to get the cat. His vest was scratched up, and he was bleeding from a mark on his wrist.

"Oh man!" groaned Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei, how could you let it go?"

Kakashi shrugged. "There was this beautiful cloud, and I couldn't help but pause and look at it before it changed shape."

There was a pause.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, I guess you better fan out again," continued Kakashi. "You'll get him next time."

But they didn't. The second time they found him, Hanabi was the one who failed to keep hold of him. Naruto consoled her, but it didn't make the failure feel much better. Third time was the charm, when Naruto scared Tora into running directly into Sasuke's open arms. Sasuke didn't let go, no matter how fiercely he was scratched.

It was a good thing too. Hanabi was tired. It wasn't a particularly difficult thing, finding and capturing the cat. Even if she failed at it, she'd definitely get it if given a second chance. It was just annoying. And time wasting. And could this really be the sort of things that ninja were supposed to do?

"I guess that's that," said Kakashi, as they walked out of the Hokage's tower once again, having completed their first mission.

"Something tells me we haven't seen the last of that cat," said Hanabi.

Kakashi smiled. "Probably not," he said.

Naruto looked around. "Hey Sensei! Can you train us now? We have time. Please?"

Hanabi had to agree. It still was pretty early, shouldn't they do something to actually improve as ninja? Behind her, Hanabi could tell that even Sasuke was paying more attention to his surroundings than usually, indicating he probably had similar feelings.

Kakashi looked up at the sky. She wondered if he was perhaps trying to gauge how much day they had left. Didn't the man own a watch?

"I guess," said Kakashi after a while. "We can use training area eight. It should be free right now."

"All right!" yelled Naruto. He jumped in the air a few times, running circles around Kakashi who looked pretty bored.

Naruto continued to be enthusiastic all the way to the training area.

oOoOoOo

"What are we going to learn sensei?" said Naruto. This was what he had been waiting for, learning something new!

"I guess I can't really teach you anything until I know how strong you guys are in relation to each other," said Kakashi. "So, how about a spar? Hanabi, Sasuke, let's see it."

Both Hanabi and Sasuke didn't hesitate, walking forward a bit to get some space, and then facing each other.

"One thing," said Kakashi. "Hanabi-chan...try not to kill him."

Hanabi rolled her eyes but then nodded, and Sasuke sneered, apparently in disbelief that it could happen. Naruto wasn't worried. She hadn't killed _him_ yet. They both settled into their stances, and Hanabi activated her Byakugan.

"Okay. Start."

It was over almost instantly. Sasuke ran up attempting to strike, but Hanabi simply ducked, using her small body to sneak under Sasuke's attack and through his guard, and tapped him in the upper chest. Sasuke coughed heavily, and fell over in pain. Well, Naruto knew he was in pain. Hanabi probably just tapped him lightly in the lung. Naruto always got over it very quickly, but Sasuke seemed to be having problems. Maybe he wasn't used to it?

"That wasn't unexpected," said Kakashi. "Okay Naruto, you're turn. You okay Sasuke? Should we go to the hospital?"

Sasuke grunted and shook his head. His was still breathing hard, but he was standing now, sort of.

Sasuke slowly walked out of the way, hunched over a bit as he walked. Naruto made his way over to where Hanabi was, allowing a few feet in between them, and faced her. He'd done this a million times, but he'd never had an audience before. He'd have to show Kakashi how strong he was! It shouldn't be hard, he'd just need to last longer than a few seconds, and of course he'd be able to do that.

Naruto dropped into his stance. It was almost exactly like Hanabi's when he wasn't holding back. He hoped nobody would get Hanabi into trouble. He knew he shouldn't know what he knew.

"Anytime you're ready," said Kakashi.

Naruto was ready. He struck.

Hanabi parried it, and they began a spar not unlike anything they'd done before. Naruto was careful to either dodge or parry any strike, knowing a simple block could leave him open to one of his Tenketsu being shut down, or worse, if Hanabi was feeling excessively aggressive.

Suddenly Naruto spotted an opening. Sneaking past Hanabi's guard, he tried to land a blow decisive blow, but his arm was unexpectedly grabbed and he was thrown. Hanabi must have left that opening up on purpose so he'd overextend his reach!

Naruto tried to right himself before he landed, but he didn't expect a tree to be in the way. As he hit the tree he thought about how at least he lasted longer than Sasuke.

"That's enough," said Kakashi. Naruto couldn't really see what he was doing as he was still lying face down in the dirt.

"You're all...mostly where I expected you to be in Taijutsu." Naruto picked himself up off the ground. "I'm tired, so I think we're done for today. You can all go home now."

Naruto was confused. "But sensei, you didn't teach us anything!"

Kakashi looked directly at Naruto. "But I did get to see your relative skills in Taijutsu. We'll work more tomorrow."

Naruto pouted and shook his head. What a pointless Sensei!

"Fine!" said Naruto.

"Hanabi, I need to talk to you," said Kakashi. "Sasuke, Naruto, you two go ahead. Your teammate won't be long."

Naruto was about to say something but he suddenly changed his mind. He'd just wait for her a little outside the training area. Who cared about staying with Sasuke anyway? Naruto turned and walked away following Sasuke, leaving Hanabi behind.

oOoOoOo

"What is it sensei?" asked Hanabi. She hoped he didn't want to talk about Naruto's fighting style again. It was none of his business.

"I wanted to talk to you about Sasuke," he said.

"What about him?" she asked. "If it's about me hurting him, he should be fine by now. Naruto always bounced back after a few moments."

"That's good to know," said Kakashi, although he didn't sound too convinced. "But that's not what I wanted to talk about."

Hanabi waited for him to elaborate.

"Sasuke's Taijutsu is the weakest in your team. I wonder if you'd teach Sasuke the way you obviously taught Naruto."

Hanabi gasped. That was impossible! Out the question! How could he dare suggest such a terrible thing!

"No!" Hanabi yelled. "Sasuke isn't a Hyuuga, I can't teach him anything! My father would kill me for even thinking about it, not that I would ever, _ever_, consider it." What a stupid thing to ask.

Kakashi didn't seem phased by her outburst.

"You taught Naruto," he said. "He's not a Hyuuga."

Hanabi was stopped in her tracks. She _did_ teach Naruto. But Naruto was special, obviously. It was okay that he wasn't a Hyuuga.

"He's different," said Hanabi. She said it, but when she didn't sound too sure to her own ears.

"I see," said Kakashi. "Then I should tell you something else. I'd like for you and Naruto to try and spend time with Sasuke outside of our missions."

"What? Why?"

"It'll help build team work. Right now, you and Naruto are still too focused on each other. You both tend to forget Sasuke's even there."

"But it's just our first day!"

"All the better to start getting to know him now. When you get further along in your ninja career, Sasuke will be somebody who's back you're to watch - and who will watch your back. You should both try to get him to open up a little more in general. He's too much of a loner, and you're closeness with Naruto and only Naruto isn't going to help that. Letting that dynamic stay is going to hurt this team."

Hanabi didn't really know what to think. She didn't care about Sasuke. Naruto didn't like Sasuke. Was teamwork that important? What would her father say? He'd probably tell her to do it just because Kakashi said it would help the team, and she couldn't advance further as a ninja if she didn't learn teamwork. With that in mind, Hanabi finally nodded.

"That's good," said Kakashi. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." As soon as he said this he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hanabi huffed. She didn't _want_ to befriend Sasuke. She didn't even care to talk to him if she could help it. But it was at least doable. That lower-born oaf couldn't possibly learn anything she had to teach about Taijutsu.

oOoOoOo

"Good evening, Kakashi," said Sarutobi. He hadn't been expecting the man so soon.

"Hello, Hokage-sama. What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"How did the first mission go? I suspected finding Tora would be a good first mission considering who's on your team."

Kakashi looked thoughtful. "It was, I suppose. She found the cat almost instantly, but I let it get away. I didn't want the mission to end so quickly."

"Oh?" said Sarutobi. "And why's that?"

"I'm worried about this team dynamic. I passed them on the bell test, but that only showed that the team has potential. Naruto and Hanabi are so close that they outright exclude Sasuke. Sasuke is such a loner than he likes this, even after I stressed teamwork."

Sarutobi nodded. He had expected it, but didn't think it was nearly the problem Kakashi was making it out to be. It'd only been one mission; they couldn't be expected to forge life-long bonds so quickly.

"Give it time," said Sarutobi. "I'm sure everything will be fine if you just give them a chance to grow together themselves."

Kakashi paused a moment. "Well, I'm hoping to speed it up. I spoke to Hanabi about perhaps including Sasuke when she goes with Naruto to do...whatever friendly things they do. He probably won't go at first, but I think it will help."

Sarutobi nodded again. It wasn't a bad idea.

"There's one other little problem, Hokage-sama."

"Oh? What is it then?"

"She's taught Naruto Jyuuken."

Sarutobi's eyes widened in shock. That was impossible. He couldn't learn it.

"It's not _really_ Jyuuken," said Kakashi. "But Naruto's Taijutsu is obviously heavily based on it. I saw brief glimpses of it yesterday, but it was only today that I was really able to confirm the true extent of it. He's actually quite good at his modified version. He must have practiced it a lot, daily, for a very long time."

"This is troubling," said Sarutobi finally. He hadn't expected _that_. Chakra control, help with academy exercises, sure. He wouldn't have been surprised to hear that Hanabi had helped him with any of that. But any Jyuuken; Hiashi, no, the entire Hyuuga clan would not be happy about that.

"Has she taught anybody else?" asked Sarutobi finally. It'd be worse if this weren't an isolated incident.

"Extremely doubtful," said Kakashi. "I wanted to test her reasoning. I thought perhaps she was rebelling from the clan, however subtly, and if not having taught others, might teach more. I asked her to teach Sasuke."

"Kakashi!" said Sarutobi. He didn't mean to be so forceful but that - that was dangerous.

Kakashi waved his hands in front of him defensively. "She refused outright. She was disgusted with the idea. When I asked why she taught Naruto, she got an odd look, and eventually gave me a vague response. I think she likes him more than even she knows."

"Is this why you think their relationship as a team needs help?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi nodded again. He took a long puff from his pipe. This was certainly an interesting problem, although, there wasn't much that could be done about it. Naruto probably didn't know academy Taijutsu if he used this strange version of Jyuuken. So he would be seen using it eventually. Sarutobi briefly wondered how he'd gone through the academy without anybody noticing.

On the other hand, the fact that he knew it indicated that he had a much closer friend than anybody originally thought. That at least, was a very positive thing.


	4. Teamwork

"Father," said Hanabi. It was early morning, and Hanabi and her father were alone waiting for Hinata, again.

Her Father put down his tea and looked over to her.

"Yes, Hanabi?"

"Is teamwork important for shinobi?"

Her father continued to stare with his piercing gaze. Hanabi took care to keep her eyes forward and unfocused. She wasn't sure if he was actually looking for anything, but better safe than sorry, especially with her father.

"Yes," he said finally. He picked up his tea and took another sip from it, and slowly put it back down. "Teamwork is essential. But I think there's more to it than that, isn't there Hanabi?"

Hanabi continued to gaze forward at nothing.

"My sensei heavily emphasizes team work. He has requested that I spend time with my teammates outside of training and missions, so I can get closer to them."

"Then you will do it," said her Father. He turned suddenly to the door, which then opened. Hinata stepped in the room, nervously fidgeting about and quickly making her way to the table.

"You have never mentioned, Hanabi, who your teammates are. With whom did they put you with?"

Hanabi couldn't help it. She visibly restrained herself from fidgeting, and dearly hoped her father hadn't noticed. It wasn't likely he missed it though. His eyes were highly developed; they noticed everything.

"Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke. My sensei is Hatake Kakashi."

Hanabi noticed her sister redden at the first name, and it annoyed her for some reason. Why did she have to do that? At least Father hadn't reacted negatively. Then again, he was a lot better at hiding his emotions than anybody else in the family, so it wasn't very telling whether or not he was truly apathetic towards Naruto.

The servants were now scrambling around them, putting food on the table. As usual, they were completely ignored.

"And you, Hinata? Who is on your team?"

Hinata jerked her head towards Father, but quickly composed herself.

"Um, A-Aburame Shino, and, uh, I-Inuzuka Kiba. My sensei i-is Yuuhi Kurenai."

Father didn't linger on Hinata after she named her team. It was as if he thought her team was just an idle curiosity, but Hanabi knew better than that. He was just trying to hide his disappointment. Nobody said anything after that. Hanabi quickly finished her breakfast and excused herself. She didn't want to linger at home anymore than she had to, and she was thankfully no longer required to stay for any morning training.

Smiling slightly, she made her way out of the compound and towards Naruto's house.

oOoOoOo

"Good morning, Hanabi-chan!" said Naruto as he opened the door. He was for fully dressed and ready to leave.

"Naruto!" said Hanabi, smiling. "You're actually ready?"

Naruto grinned widely, and nervously ruffled his hair. "My alarm clock went off on time today."

"Your alarm clock doesn't work?"

Naruto stopped smiling for a moment. Had he just never told her? Had she been thinking he was just lazy this whole time?

"It doesn't go off sometimes," said Naruto. That's all there was to it. The stupid piece of junk.

Hanabi paused for a moment and then gave a small laugh. "I thought you were just a late riser. You know, I almost always got here before you even woke up."

Naruto grinned in embarrassment. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," said Hanabi, shaking her head. "Anyway, we better go. Kakashi-sensei said to meet up at six. You don't want to miss out on the good missions do you?"

Naruto's eyes gleamed for a moment, and he quickly shut the door and grabbed Hanabi's hand. Pulling her along with him, he ran towards their meeting place. He needed a cool mission this time! Not another stupid cat mission.

They finally arrived. Hanabi was red, and breathing heavily. Sasuke was there too, leaning against the railing of the bridge they were waiting on. Naruto looked around. No sign of Kakashi-sensei. Checking his watch, he saw that they were early. All they'd have to do is wait and he'd show up. Then they'd get another mission...a great mission. The best mission they had ever had!

But time went on, and Naruto grew restless. Pacing, jumping up and down, talking with Hanabi, he tried everything, hoping to make Kakashi-sensei show up faster. And none of it worked!

He glanced at his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time. Kakashi-Sensei should have been there _hours_ ago! Where was he!

Naruto looked around again. Sasuke was slumped up against the rail still, except this time he appeared to be asleep. Hanabi was sitting down, slowly nodding off.

Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared, and as it settled Kakashi-sensei was revealed, his hand waving slightly.

"Hello everyone," he said. Sasuke looked fully awake now, and Hanabi had stood up.

"You're late!" Naruto, Sasuke, and Hanabi all said at the same time. Naruto was glad he wasn't the only one tired of Kakashi-Sensei's lateness.

"I'm very sorry," said Kakashi, holding his hands up in defense. "I got lost on the road of life."

Naruto just looked on dumbly. What kind of lame excuse was that? But it didn't matter now. All the best missions were probably already taken, but they could still avoid a cat and get a good one.

"Hey, hey, let's hurry," said Naruto, running up to Kakashi. "All the good missions will be gone if we don't!"

Kakashi looked down at Naruto. Smiling, he said, "All right then. Let's go everyone."

"Yeah!" said Naruto.

Naruto was excited. They definitely wouldn't get a cat this time!

But they kept walking too slowly for Naruto's taste.

Jumping around Kakashi-sensei, Naruto said, "Can we go faster?! There won't be any good missions left!"

Kakashi simply smiled again. "They won't run out, Naruto. No use in us wasting our energy."

Naruto groaned but didn't say anything. Putting himself between Hanabi and Kakashi, he tried to think of something else. Training, ramen, his friend Hanabi, how terrible Sasuke was.... Anything but how if they kept moving so slowly they'd end up with another terrible mission.

Finally they were there. Making their way up the tower Naruto could hardly contain himself. They'd probably have to go save some foreign country from evil ninja or something. That'd certainly be a good mission for somebody of Naruto's skills.

oOoOoOo

The Sandaime shuffled through his remaining D-rank missions. There were a few good ones left, but what would Team Seven benefit the most from?

A local dairy farm needed help mending a broken fence. But that wasn't good; they didn't have to talk to each other for that. Working in a garden and picking up litter around Konoha were no good for the same reason. Sarutobi was unwilling to let them try babysitting just yet. He looked through the remaining missions.

And then he found it.

"Team Seven, you will help Himiya Haruko move into her new house."

Kakashi walked up and took the single file from Sarutobi's hand. This mission would be good. Teamwork would be necessary to complete it. Sarutobi drew a large puff from his pipe and expelled it slowly. All he'd have to do is get through this first stage.

"Hey, old man!" came the all too familiar voice of Naruto. "This mission isn't any more amazing than the last one!"

Sarutobi had to stifle a chuckle. "Naruto, just be a little more patient. You'll get a more 'amazing' mission soon enough."

Sarutobi could hear Naruto groan. He smiled at the young boy. Naruto would get an "amazing" mission eventually, but not before he and his team were prepared for it.

Kakashi gave Sarutobi his thanks and quickly ushered his team out. Sarutobi smiled to himself as they left.

oOoOoOo

Naruto was annoyed. This was almost as bad as the stupid cat mission!

Wordlessly he picked up his side of the heavy table as Hanabi gripped the other side. He waited for her to pick up her end but she couldn't do it. Naruto waited a bit longer, watching Hanabi strain, only managing a few inches off the ground before it fell back to earth with a _thud_. Naruto's arms were getting tired.

"Hanabi, you'll scratch the table if you keep dropping it like that," said Kakashi.

Hanabi huffed but didn't try to pick up her end again. Naruto set his end down.

"Go get Sasuke's help," said Kakashi, taking his eye off his book for a moment. "He should still be in the kitchen putting up silverware."

"Why can't you do it?" asked Hanabi. Naruto nodded in agreement. Wasn't Kakashi the sensei here?

Kakashi's single eye looked pointedly at Hanabi. "You know why," he said.

Hanabi crossed her arms over her chest but didn't say anything. Finally she turned to Naruto and said, "Let's go talk to him then."

Naruto shrugged and followed Hanabi into the kitchen. Sasuke was there, putting plates up into a new cabinet that had come with the house.

Sasuke stopped putting up plates and glanced at the duo in the doorway. Naruto looked on dumbly. He followed Hanabi _she_ should say something.

"What?" said Sasuke, alternating glances between Hanabi and Naruto.

"Naruto needs help moving a table. I...can't lift it. I'll take over putting those plates up."

Sasuke's face twitched slightly, as if he was holding back a smile. "Aren't you a little short for that?"

Naruto could hear a low growl but he doubted stupid Sasuke could hear it from where he was. Hanabi could easily do the job...she just couldn't do it standing still in the same spot. She'd have to jump or climb the wall or something, but she'd still get it done!

"Just go do it," said Hanabi, finally. Sasuke shrugged and left the kitchen. Naruto gave Hanabi a sympathetic look before following Sasuke.

oOoOoOo

Hanabi was angry. _Why_ did she have to be on a team with this loser? And _why_ did her father have to agree with Kakashi's ideas of teamwork? And _why_ did Kakashi have those ideas anyway?

Hanabi had to stop herself from dropping a plate in her anger. It'd be terrible if she was the only one to mess up on this mission. Her father would be so disappointed. One of the last things Hanabi ever wanted was her father to look at her the way he looked at Hinata. She'd rather die.

Hanabi leapt from the wall and landed back on the floor, hands plate-free, just as Naruto and Sasuke came in with the large table. Why did this person even need such a big table?

Hanabi got out of the way as they set it down. Wiping his brow, Naruto looked at her and grinned. Sasuke just glared a bit.

"You still have other stuff to bring in," said Kakashi-sensei, his head poking in through the doorframe. "If you hurry, we could do some more training."

That was all Naruto needed to hear, he jumped up and yelled like he normally did, and started dragging Sasuke with him to help carry heavy things into the house. Hanabi was left alone to do other, less strength relevant things. As strong a ninja she was, she wished she were physically stronger without the use of Chakra.

Before Hanabi knew it, they were done. Tables were in the right place, dressers and clothes in bedrooms; everything seemed perfect. Idly she wondered if Naruto and Sasuke had spoken to each other this entire time.

oOoOoOo

"Don't drop it idiot!" said Sasuke, straining to keep the mirror balanced. Naruto had lost his footing bringing in the last mirror. This was how it'd been going the entire time. Naruto had about had it with Sasuke's constant negative mouth.

"I wasn't going to drop it," Naruto said, as he reestablished his footing and continued on.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

oOoOoOo

"Well, that wasn't too bad," said Kakashi looking down on his students. Sasuke even spoke a little to the other two, even if it wasn't the best dialog, but it was a start.

Smiling slightly, Kakashi led his students back to the Hokage's tower to report the success of their mission. At this rate, they might be assigned a C rank in a little over a month. Kakashi hoped all three of them would have a better relationship with each other by then.

After their success was reported, Kakashi led them to Training Ground Nine. He figured Sasuke wasn't injured from last night, but didn't want to risk another quick collapse. The boy's pride might be wounded if it happened too many times.

"Naruto, it's your turn to spar with Sasuke."

Naruto jumped and cheered as he walked in the middle of the training ground, in front of Kakashi. Sasuke soon followed, but looked warily at Hanabi as he went. Was he nervous over Naruto?

Naruto settled down and dropped into his stance. Sasuke too, was taking the fight seriously. He really was nervous, although Kakashi would have been surprised if Naruto noticed. Sasuke probably thought Naruto was capable of the same techniques Hanabi was. Sasuke wouldn't have the experience to notice the differences in their stances, so it was a reasonable assumption.

"Remember, Taijutsu only." He paused briefly before continuing, "begin."

This time, Sasuke stood his ground. Naruto once again was the one to start the attack, charging in front of Sasuke and deftly faking to the left, causing Sasuke to be confused for just a moment before being struck in the face.

Sasuke was quick to regain his composure, however, as he blocked Naruto's next attack before being bombarded with several more, only a handful of which were blocked equally well. Finally, Naruto managed to grab Sasuke's arm and throw him, in a move highly reminiscent of what Hanabi did to him just the other day.

"That's enough," said Kakashi. Naruto was clearly the superior here, just as Kakashi had expected. He really would have to get Sasuke up to par.

"That was very good."

Sasuke grunted at the comment while glaring daggers at Naruto. Even if it wasn't a repeat of what happened with Hanabi, the boy was clearly taking blows to his pride just as much as he was taking them to his body.

"Hey, hey!" said Naruto, grinning at his success. "You're not going to dismiss us so fast again are you?"

Kakashi smiled. "No, Naruto. Instead we're going to do something else for a while."

Hanabi looked suspicious. "And what's that?"

"Why, Ninjutsu," said Kakashi. Kakashi held up his finger in hopes that his students would pay more attention. "I've seen your capabilities in Taijutsu but that's not all there is to being a ninja. Now, form a line. I want each of you to step forward and show me your best Ninjutsu technique." Kakashi pointed at Hanabi. She would start again. "You first, Hanabi-chan."

They got in a line, and Hanabi stepped forward, facing Kakashi.

Her face was a mask as she held up her hands and made seals. "Bunshin no Jutsu!" she shouted, and two puffs of smoke signaled the arrival of two respectable Bunshins. It was surprising she chose that one to show off, as it was useless to her clan.

"Good," said Kakashi. "Naruto, you next."

Naruto stepped forward, all mischievous grins. It should have prepared Kakashi for what happened next.

Bringing his hands together Naruto shouted, "Henge no Jutsu!" before turning into a beautifully blond naked girl. Icha Icha Paradise was no match.

Kakashi couldn't hope stop the massive nosebleed. She was just so cute! He was about to go ask her for a date when smoke once again appeared and Naruto replaced the girl. He was holding his sides and letting out roars of laughter. Hanabi was smiling a bit but Sasuke was just rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Quickly composing himself, Kakashi suppressed the return of his blush. It wasn't good for him to be so affected by such a crude jutsu.

"Sasuke," said Kakashi. He coughed again as the last of the embarrassment wore off. "You're turn."

Sasuke stepped forward, head held high. He turned to the left, towards a clearing and away from a bunch of trees. Putting his hands up he formed seals impressively fast, before shouting "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

It was the same technique he used during the bell test, and again Kakashi was impressed with Sasuke's great chakra stores. It was a good thing he didn't get desperate during his spar and use that. Naruto would have been fried.

The great fireball finally petered out. Hanabi and Naruto both had a shocked look on their faces. It was a good thing too. This was just what was needed for Sasuke to feel better. Deftly showing up his teammates after being beaten in spars would prevent him from seeing himself as inferior. And hopefully his previous defeats wouldn't cause his recent success to go to his head. He needed to understand that his teammates were equals. Kakashi hoped the Uchiha would understand that.

"Impressive," said Kakashi. Hanabi shook her head rapidly as if clearing out the shock.

"Hey, hey, where can I learn to do that!" said Naruto, holding his hands up in excitement.

"Don't worry Naruto," said Kakashi. "You'll learn plenty of Jutsu later."

"But when!?"

"Naruto, you must be patient. A Ninja can't always hope for everything he wants all the time. Frequently he has to wait patiently for things."

Naruto grumbled but stayed quiet.

Kakashi smiled. "Now I think it's time for you to go. I'll see you tomorrow for your mission."

"What!" said Naruto. "But this training session wasn't much longer than yesterday! And we still haven't learned anything new!"

"Remember Naruto," said Kakashi. "Patience."

And with that Kakashi left his students.

oOoOoOo

"What kind of sensei is this?" asked Naruto. "He doesn't teach us anything!"

"Maybe he doesn't want to cut into our free time?" said Hanabi, although she knew that wasn't it.

"We have plenty of free time!" said Naruto. "We need more training!"

"Let's just go." Hanabi turned around but she didn't move forward. She sighed deeply. This was going to be very difficult.

"Sasuke," she said, trying not to sound too strained. "Would you like to come eat with me and Naruto?"

She still didn't turn around, but she could clearly see Naruto's confused expression and Sasuke's stupid one.

"Hanabi-chan, we don't want - "

"Naruto-kun! He's our teammate and you know what Sensei has said on the matter." Hanabi said.

Naruto grunted and folded his arms, disgruntled. Still not turning around, Hanabi saw Sasuke shake his head.

"No," he said. "I have more important things to do."

Naruto unfolded his arms, and this time Hanabi did turn back around.

"Hey, Hanabi-chan invited you nicely. The least you could do is come!"

"Naruto-kun, if he doesn't want to go then that's fine. We'll survive, somehow."

Sasuke sneered but didn't say anything. As he left, Hanabi wondered if Father and Kakashi were mistaken in how important teamwork really was.


	5. Barbecue

"Hanabi," said her father, at the breakfast table. Hinata had already arrived, on time for once. She was currently staring into her rice with chopsticks in hand, but unmoving.

Hanabi looked up at her father at the sound of her name.

"Yes Father?" she asked.

He paused for a moment, taking time to finish chewing a bite of food, before saying, "After you finish your missions and training, I want you to return as quickly as possible."

"Why, Father?"

"Today you will assist your sister in training. I grow tired of being her only sparring partner."

Hanabi inwardly groaned.

"Don't worry," her father continued. "This will remain an irregular occurrence, now that you have become a Genin."

Hanabi could see her sister stare even more intently at her food. Hanabi almost felt sorry for her.

"Yes Father. I'll come home as soon as I am finished with my duties."

"Good."

Hanabi, confused and annoyed, quickly finished her food, bid her fair wells, then left the compound. She hoped that whatever Kakashi had in store for them today, it'd be as short as the previous "training" sessions they'd had. Maybe she could finish quickly and still get to do something with Naruto.

oOoOoOo

"Rei Sugawara has broken her leg, so you will do her grocery shopping." said the Hokage. Naruto pouted. He was getting very tired of these boring missions.

The Hokage smiled. "Is there something you'd like to say Naruto?"

Naruto turned his head, pointedly not looking at the old man, his arms folded around his chest "No," he said.

"How unusual," The old man said as his smile grew wider.

Naruto continued to avoid the old man's gaze, and said, "Whatever."

"And," continued the Hokage. He paused for a moment, took a puff from his pipe, and let the smoke drift out of his mouth slowly. "She'd like her house painted. You'll have to purchase the supplies for her too."

Naruto threw his hands up in the air in frustration, but managed to keep silent.

"Those are two completely different things," said Hanabi. Naruto turned his head back towards the Hokage. "If she wanted her house painted, why didn't she do it before she broke her leg?"

The old man chuckled, gripping the tip of his hat for a moment before releasing it again. "I asked her something similar," he said. "She said that she might as well, since she's already hiring ninja."

Nobody said anything for a moment. The old man looked on at them.

"Is there anything else?"

Kakashi took a small step forward and bowed. "No, Hokage-sama."

He turned to leave. The rest of Team Seven wasted no time in getting out of the Hokage's tower, Naruto and Hanabi walking side by side, and Sasuke trailing behind slightly. Even though things weren't getting more exciting, Naruto was feeling less annoyed by the boring missions. It was probably because he had come to expect them now. But give him a _real_ mission, and he'd be sure to complete it just as easily as the stupid ones!

Kakashi-sensei led the way, flipping through a folder full of papers. Naruto figured they had info on the mission, like in that annoying cat-mission.

About fifteen minutes later, they arrived at a ramshackle two-story house that rivaled Naruto's own place in how run down it looked.

"Here we are," said Kakashi-sensei.

"I'm surprised somebody who lives in this kind of dump can afford to hire Ninja," said Sasuke.

Naruto could only nod his head in agreement. It was the first time Naruto had ever found himself agreeing with the Uchiha.

Kakashi turned and handed Hanabi a sheet of paper. "You and Sasuke can go do the grocery shopping."

"Hey, Sensei," said Naruto, looking up at the Jounin. "What do I do then?"

"You, Naruto, will come with me to buy the paint supplies on this list." He held up another sheet of paper, which Naruto could see had messy writing on it.

"Aw, come on Sensei. Can't I just go with Hanabi-chan and buy those stupid groceries?"

"I'm sorry Naruto, but it'd be better for you if you stayed with me." Kakashi-Sensei looked over at Hanabi and Sasuke. "Why haven't you two left yet?"

Hanabi straightened up quickly, and said, "Right," before turning and leaving, as Sasuke slowly following behind.

As they left, Kakashi turned to Naruto. "Okay then, Naruto. Let's get started."

oOoOoOo

Hanabi walked through the store, the list in hand. Walking through the rows in the biggest market in Konoha was disorienting. Sasuke walked beside her, as quiet as ever. Idly, Hanabi scanned the list she held. There were a lot of items on it, and Hanabi briefly wondered how a single woman could require so much food.

"Let me see that," said Sasuke, as they passed a large tomato stand. The woman running it was yelling something about how great her tomatoes were. Hanabi handed Sasuke the list, toning the loud woman out.

Sasuke's eyes darted across the paper, sizing up the items. Hanabi had to control her shock when he folded the paper in half, and tore it in two.

"Why did you - "

"You take this half," said Sasuke, holding out the bottom half. Lifting the top half, he said "And I'll take this one. It'll be faster this way."

It was a good idea, and Hanabi was sure she would have thought of it eventually herself, if he hadn't gone and done it first.

Hanabi took the bottom half of the list. "Right."

He nodded slightly before turning around and going back the way they came. Hanabi looked down at her half of the list and set off to work.

oOoOoOo

"So Naruto," said Kakashi looking down at his student. "Why don't you go find the paint while I go look for brushes?"

"Fine," Naruto grumbled. Naruto turned around and left for the paint section, leaving Kakashi behind.

When he found it, he came across a slight problem. The paint aisle was enormous, full of all sorts of colours. In fact, there were so many that Naruto suspected that some of these "colours" weren't even different from each other. What difference could there be between "Burgundy Red" and "Passion Red" anyway?

Finally Naruto found the color he was looking for, but froze. There were several different types of yellow too! Shrugging, Naruto just grabbed the closest to him without looking and started running back to where he left Kakashi.

As he was running, it wasn't long before he suddenly stumbled over his own feet, his arms flailing and the paint can flying from his grip. A large sloshing sound signalled that the can had opened; looking up from the ground Naruto saw a horrid mustard coloured yellow all over the floor.

Naruto pounded his head back on the floor in frustration once, before he slowly picked himself up. Several other patrons were glaring at him. A fat old lady clutched her purse as if he might run up and snatch it from her at any moment, a terrified look on her face. He didn't know why, but Naruto felt that that fearful look was worse than the glares.

Naruto continued to look around, before finally giving an uneasy smile and rubbed the back of his head in what he hoped looked like innocent embarrassment.

"Really sorry about that," said Naruto, still smiling. The glares didn't stop, and so Naruto stopped smiling. Hanabi always said that he should just ignore it, instead of being so happy all the time. He had never really felt that that was a real option until now.

Sighing slightly, Naruto frowned before he went to pick up the spilled paint can. The fat woman with the purse backed away as soon as he moved forward, and then turned around and waddled away as fast as she could. Once Naruto picked up the paint can, most people around him had finally started to go back to what they were doing.

"Naruto, what did you do?" came Kakashi's voice. Naruto jumped in surprise, dropping the paint can again. Once more, people stopped, but didn't linger long this time, probably because Kakashi was right next to Naruto. His hands were full of paintbrushes and other assorted supplies that Naruto had no knowledge of.

"Naruto," continued Kakashi. "I don't think our customer wanted that shade of yellow."

Naruto grinned. "Sorry sensei, I didn't really pay attention." Naruto rubbed the back of his head in real embarrassment this time, as he gave an embarrassed laughed.

"I can see that. Why don't you go get a lighter shade of yellow this time, while I clean this place up."

Naruto nodded. "Okay!"

As he went back to the paint aisle, Naruto's smile faded. He hated when the people did that. He'd seen other villagers mess up in public before, but nobody ever looked at _them_ the way they did him. Naruto wished he could just know why. That would make it better, at least a little.

oOoOoOo

"Did you get everything?" asked Sasuke. His tone seemed annoyed, as if he expected her to in fact, _not_ perform satisfactorily.

"As a matter of fact, I did." Hanabi continued to stare hard at Sasuke, before finally realizing what a comical sight she must be, doing so. Glaring hard worked with Naruto because they'd known each other for so long. Sasuke just looked smug.

Hanabi stopped looking up at Sasuke, and turned around, eyes looking straight in front of her. Closing her eyes briefly, Hanabi spoke. "I did go a little over budget on the beef. No sellers were selling at the price demanded on the list."

Hanabi could see the idiot smirk slightly.

"I got a deal on the apples. I'm sure you overspending won't amount to much because of that."

Hanabi sighed silently. Briefly, she wondered if this was her doing. Sasuke wasn't competitive with Naruto, just stupid. Maybe she inadvertently goaded him into some sort of rivalry with her? Was it standing up for Naruto?

"Whatever, let's just head back," said Hanabi. She began walking forward. As she saw Sasuke follow, she realized that maybe it didn't have anything to do with her. He was just an idiot, and he by himself, had decided to be _more_ of an idiot around her. It wasn't her problem.

oOoOoOo

"Here you are, Sugawara-san," said Kakashi, placing several bags of groceries on to the table. The kitchen was large, and lavishly furnished. It was no problem to see why the old woman wanted her house painted.

"Thank you," she said, standing a few feet away from the Jounin. "Will you begin painting now?"

Kakashi smiled. "My Genin should be starting as we speak."

"That's good," said Rei. "Did you Ninja stay within their budget?"

Kakashi smile grew wider as he tried to put the woman at ease. "We did go slightly over, but not much. Only three Ryou, I had hoped it wouldn't be a problem."

"Oh my, that's no problem at all! I would have been surprised if you stayed perfectly within my budget."

"Is that so?" Kakashi was glad. That three Ryou came from Naruto's dropped paint. The old woman hadn't seen his Genin, and he hoped that she never would. It was difficult to tell how people would react to Naruto, and the old tended to react worse than the young.

Kakashi bowed. "I better get back to my Genin now. I hope you're leg heals quickly."

oOoOoOo

"This paint is almost white," said Sasuke. "How could you do this Naruto, don't you know what yellow looks like?"

"Of course I know!" said Naruto, painting the opposite side of the window frame. "Kakashi-sensei told me to get a light shade so I did!"

"It's fine Naruto," said Hanabi, currently painting the top of the house. "You did a good job." Sasuke glanced up at Hanabi again after she said this. Every now and then he'd look up at her, something like determination on his face. Naruto knew what to do for the poor guy.

Naruto stopped painting for a moment. He leaned in slowly, getting closer and closer, stopping until they were almost touching faces.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun," whispered Naruto. Sasuke stopped painting abruptly, deep annoyance etched into his face. His eyes drifted towards Naruto, though he didn't move his head.

"If you want, I could teach you to climb things with just your feet. I know you're not as talented as I am, but even you could get it eventually."

Naruto almost bust a gut right there, as he saw a large vein pop out in Sasuke's forehead.

"I...don't need _your_ help with anything," said Sasuke, voice full of restraint. Naruto moved back to his spot on the other side of the window.

"Fine, fine, whatever you say Sasuke-kun."

Naruto tried to conceal his giggles as he watched Sasuke twitch at the name.

"Hey, are you guys almost finished?" asked Kakashi, who was still leaning on a tree, his stupid book in hand.

"No!" said all three of his students. They had barely started!

"Better hurry up. I'm treating you three to dinner after this, no matter how long it takes you."

Sasuke stopped painting for a moment, and turned his head. "Can we skip it?" he asked.

"No," said Kakashi.

Sasuke grunted and went back to painting.

Naruto was almost excited. Free food was always a good thing! Maybe they'd go eat Ramen, that'd be freaking awesome.

Suddenly, Naruto caught Hanabi speed up in her painting. He briefly wondered why she was starting to go so fast, before decided he was going to go fast too. If she could do it, he could too!

oOoOoOo

"Where are we going sensei!" asked Naruto. "Is it Ramen? We should go eat Ramen. Right Hanabi-chan?"

Naruto walked between Sasuke and Hanabi, both arms behind his head. It was turning dark, and painting the house had been hard work. And that work had definitely given him a healthy appetite. The payment for the mission was better than their previous missions, and Naruto always smiled when Gama-chan got fatter. More money, and the prospect of free food made Naruto feel like a million Ryou.

Hanabi smiled. "sensei, we have Ramen all the time, I think you should take us to eat something else."

Naruto looked betrayed for a moment, but then quickly regained his composure. "Whatever it is, it better be good sensei!"

"Now, now, your suggestions won't really matter in the long run. My mind is made up already. But don't worry, it will taste fine."

Suddenly, Hanabi stopped. Instinctively, Naruto stopped too, and Sasuke stopped not a few steps further than them. Finally, Kakashi paused and turned around.

"What is it?" he said.

"Sensei, I see my sister over there, and I really need to tell her something. It will be very quick. Can I please go speak to her for a moment?"

Naruto looked, and sure enough there was Hinata, walking with the rest of her team and her female Jounin on the opposite side of the road in the opposite direction. It had been so long since Naruto last saw her that he almost forgot Hanabi even had a sister.

"Sure, Hanabi-chan, if it's that important. But be quick about it. You wouldn't want to keep your teammates waiting."

Hanabi nodded, and ran off towards her sister.

oOoOoOo

"Hanabi-chan," said Hinata, pushing her fingers together. Her team had stopped when Hanabi showed up, the Jounin looking interested as to why she appeared suddenly. Hinata's teammates, on the other hand, looked completely uninterested, Inuzuka, Kiba, more so than Aburame, Shino.

"Hinata-san," said Hanabi. "Tell father that my Jounin is keeping me later than usual, and I do not know how long it will be until I can return. Give him my apologies. Can you do this?"

Hinata nodded. "Y-yes. I'll tell him."

Hanabi nodded. As Hanabi was about to return to her team, she was stopped.

"Good luck with your team activities, Hanabi-chan," said Hinata, in her normal nerve-laden voice. Hanabi looked at her sister. She was being sincere, that much was certain. Hinata was never good at hiding her emotions.

Hanabi smiled in spite of herself. "Good luck to you too, Hinata-san." (niisan, oneesan? Something else)

oOoOoOo

In the end, Kakashi had taken them to a Barbecue place.

It wasn't Ramen, but it was still delicious. As they got settled into their meals, Kakashi spoke up.

"So Hanabi-chan, how long have you and Naruto known each other?"

Hanabi abruptly swallowed the meat she was chewing, as if taken by surprise.

"Um, why?"

Kakashi stared at her, before responding, "It's important for a team to know each other well. That way they can work together more efficiently."

"We've known each other for six years," said Hanabi, quickly. She took long sip of her tea, while Kakashi continued to stare.

"Is that so?" said Kakashi. "Wouldn't that mean you were two, when you met?"

"Yeah!" said Naruto, jumping in. Putting a few more bits of meat into his mouth, Naruto continued to talk.

"We bumped into eat other one day," said Naruto, mouth full. He gave one tremendous swallow and his mouth was clear. "I didn't know who she was or where she came from, so I just took her with me to eat Ramen. About a half hour later some guy found her and took her back."

Kakashi looked on, shifting his gaze from Naruto back to Hanabi. "And then what happened?"

Hanabi drank some more tea. "It took a while, but I convinced my father to let me try playing outside at one of the local playgrounds, and I would see Naruto there sometimes. A year later I joined the Academy. And that's it."

Kakashi seemed to have gotten bored by the story, as he didn't look to be paying attention. "I see."

Suddenly Kakashi turned his head and looked right at Sasuke.

"Did you ever talk to your teammates while in the Academy? Or before?"

Sasuke's face grew hard. "No."

"That's too bad," said Kakashi. "Knowing them earlier would have been nice, I'm sure. But now you have them on your team, so you can make up for missed chances."

Sasuke didn't react. He just continued to slowly eat.

And then Naruto heard something. He wasn't sure but he thought he heard Kakashi sigh.

oOoOoOo

"Thank you sensei!" yelled Naruto. Kakashi nodded his head, and started walking the other way. Sasuke went a third direction.

So it was just Hanabi and Naruto again, walking towards Naruto's apartment.

"So Hanabi-chan, what did you think of the food? Pretty good right?"

Hanabi nodded. "I thought it was good too, but Naruto! You shouldn't have stuffed yourself so much. And you know better than to talk with your mouth full!" She suddenly gave a warm smile, which put Naruto in an even better mood.

"I know Hanabi-chan, but I forgot!"

Suddenly Hanabi's smile fell, and she stopped walking.

Naruto stopped as well.

"What's wrong," he said.

Hanabi frowned. "I'm sorry Naruto, but I just remembered. I've got to be home as soon as possible. So I can't walk with you today. I'll see you tomorrow Naruto!"

And with those parting words, Naruto watched Hanabi run as fast as she could in another direction, towards her own home.


	6. Bonds

Hanabi stood low in her stance, staring down her sister Hinata. Their father stood tall before them, eyes ready to examine their every movement.

"Remember Hanabi," he said. "Your sister is not as talented as you. She will learn nothing if she is defeated within seconds."

Hanabi nodded, as she watched her sister's stance falter slightly.

"Begin."

Both sisters activated their Byakugan. Hinata merely stood there. Hanabi didn't waste time, and attacked. It was her sister's fault she was here after all.

Going slower than usually, Hanabi opened herself up to attack while attempting to strike a Tenketsu in Hinata's shoulder. It wasn't an important target compared to all the other openings available, but she was supposed to drag this out.

As Hanabi expected, Hinata slowly started moving her left arm to intercept Hanabi's right, opening herself to a much more lethal attack to the chest. Hanabi ignored it, and let her arm extend further towards Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata just barely managed a successful parry, leading to Hanabi to retreat for a moment before attacking again in another easy-to-defend place.

And so it went, for several minutes. It was actually hard work to be _bad_ enough to keep it going. Hanabi started to wonder just how long she was to keep this nonsense up when her father spoke again.

"That's enough."

Hanabi jumped back, and turned to her father as she deactivated her bloodline. She could see Hinata, her eyes normal, panting and sweaty, as she slowly turning towards their father as well. She didn't meet his eyes, even though her face pointed at him.

Their father sighed. "Hinata, you're performance was worse than normal." Hinata shrunk at the criticism. "Therefore, you will go over the basic drills with your sister. You will do this until _she_ says you've had enough practice."

Hanabi kept her face impassive but was inwardly reeling. He must have felt Hinata extremely lacking for him to do this.

"Don't worry too much Hanabi," said Father. "I don't expect you to work miracles." It was with these words that he left the two sisters together.

"Er, I - " said Hinata. Hanabi turned to face her. She must have had a scowl on her face or something, because Hinata flinched a bit when Hanabi looked her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry!" she squealed, before bowing deeply. Hanabi felt both confused and annoyed at the same time.

"Get up," said Hanabi. Hinata bolted upright as if she'd been shocked.

"S-sorry!"

"Stop apologizing so much, it's annoying and unbecoming when you don't have a reason to apologize."

"Sorry."

Hanabi sighed, and moved closer to her sister. This shouldn't be too hard, really. If she could teach Naruto, she should be able to teach somebody who could actually learn the style.

"Let's get started then."

Hanabi activated her Byakugan, as she tended to do when overlooking Naruto's work. She then began guiding her sister through several forms, correcting a few flaws here and there.

Hanabi worked with her sister in this fashion for several hours, or what seemed like it. Every now and then she'd try a light spar with Hinata to see if she retained the corrections she was shown. It was disappointing to note she didn't. Well, not many of them anyway.

Towards the end of their training session, she surprised Hanabi by starting idle conversation, as she worked through forms.

"Father is...very proud of you," she said.

Hanabi's curiosity was peaked. "How do you know that?"

"He often says th-that I should be more like you."

Hanabi was frozen. Suddenly she saw a different side of her sister, one she never really thought about. Hanabi herself was often annoyed that Hinata wasn't as talented. It caused a lot of problems, and it's not like Jyuuken was particularly hard when the clan head taught you.

But for once, Hanabi found herself wondering how Hinata felt about it. And so she asked.

"What do you think about that?" Her words came out slowly and deliberately. Hanabi tried to make them sound as non-threatening as possible.

Hinata stopped working, as if turned to stone. Slowly, she came back to life, as her eyes darted to the floor, then to a wall, and back to the floor, anywhere but Hanabi.

"H-He's right," she said. "I sh-should be better. And stronger. I'm no good."

Hanabi actually felt sorry for her sister. She wasn't talented, and she was introverted and annoyingly shy, but she wasn't 'no good.'

"Has father ever told you that?" she asked. She tried gesturing for Hinata to continue her forms, but it went unnoticed. It was as if her sister was on another world somewhere and couldn't properly see anything in front of her.

"Not - not in those words. But he says all the time that you're better, and I need to be stronger."

Hanabi nodded. "I'd have to agree."

This was clearly the wrong thing to say, as Hinata looked shocked for a second, before lowering her head even further and frowning deeply.

"What I mean is, that you can do better." Hinata didn't react. Hanabi sighed before trying to elaborate further. "What _that_ means is, he has faith in you. Faith that you have it within yourself to be stronger than you currently are," Hanabi paused again, uncomfortable with speaking so freely with Hinata. "And I think so too."

Hinata slowly picked her head up. Her face was different now, more determined.

"I - I'll try harder then."

Hanabi nodded, and again gestured for her to re-start her forms. This time, she did.

oOoOoOo

"Did everything go okay at home?" asked Naruto. Team Seven followed Kakashi towards the Hokage's tower, ready for a new mission.

"Surprisingly well," said Hanabi. Naruto waited for her to elaborate, but she didn't.

"Oy, Naruto," said Kakashi, eyes still on the pages of his little orange book. "Why don't you ask Sasuke how things went at his house last night?"

Naruto looked away. "Because I don't care," he grumbled.

"What was that, Naruto?"

"Nothing Sensei."

Naruto continued to grumble about 'teamwork' the rest of the way to the tower. Finally, the team found themselves in front of the old man.

"Any special requests for today, Kakashi?" he said.

Kakashi looked up from his book. "Well, I think we're ready for something different."

Naruto's heart felt like it was going to leap out of his chest as his face was split with a wide smile. "Woohoo!" said Naruto, who began jumping in the air. "What are we going to do? Protect a princess? Save a village? Come on, tell us!"

"Well, I think I have just the th - ." The Hokage's words were cut off by a loud CRASH coming from outside the door, followed by a man shouting.

"You can't go in there!" said the voice. "He's busy right now!"

More crashes came, and everybody curiously turned toward the door. Even Kakashi had put his book down.

The door suddenly burst open. Standing there was a small child wearing a stupid hat and a long scarf. He had an angry look on his face as he started making his way towards the Hokage.

A man wearing all black and dark sunglasses suddenly ran through the door, grabbing the kid and holding him tightly as he tried to wriggle free.

"Let me go, let me go!"

"I'm so sorry Hokage-sama, I tried to stop him but - AH!"

The funny looking kid bit the man, who immediately let go. The kid then turned towards the Hokage, and started running while yelling out "I challenge you old man!"...only to trip and fall down over his own scarf after a few steps. Sasuke and Hanabi looked horribly confused, while Kakashi just looked bored.

Naruto started laughing. "Geez, who is this kid?"

"You should show some respect Naruto," said Kakashi. "That's the Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru, with his tutor Ebisu."

Konohamaru jumped up at the sound of his name. "Did you set the trap?!" He pointed a finger accusingly at Kakashi, who started at him with his uncovered eye.

"It wasn't me," said Kakashi.

"Nobody set a trap, you just tripped over yourself!" said Naruto.

In a rage, Konohamaru abruptly ran towards Naruto, ready to attack. Naruto simply grabbed him by the scarf, lifting him from the air and keeping him at a large enough distance so he couldn't be hit.

"It was you!" said Konohamaru, flailing about.

"Naruto, let go of the Hokage's grandson!" said Ebisu.

"Go ahead and punch me!" said Konohamaru. He suddenly grinned, as if knowing Naruto couldn't possibly do it. "See? You can't do it because I'm the Hokage's grandson."

"You think I give a damn!" said Naruto, right before he hit Konohamaru on the head.

"Naruto, calm down!" said Hanabi.

Sasuke looked the other way, grumbling something while Kakashi looked bored and Ebisu looked shocked.

"Go away, can't you see we're trying to get a mission here?" said Naruto, pointing to himself and Hanabi. If either Sasuke or Kakashi noticed this, they didn't say anything.

The Hokage cleared his throat, causing Naruto to whirl around and face him.

"Kakashi, take this," he said, pushing forward a small folder on his desk. "I don't see why you need to waste the time you have with your team over simple family matters."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," said Kakashi.

While Ebisu held back Konohamaru, Kakashi took the folder and led Team 7 out of the Hokage's office. As soon as they exited the room there was another loud crash, followed by confused yelling. Naruto could already hear the door behind them creaking open, and the small boy following them. He glanced at Hanabi, who also plainly knew of the boy's existence. In fact, it seemed _none_ of the members of Team 7 were unaware of the kid. Naruto didn't know what such a person was thinking, wanting to challenge the Hokage.

As they walked, Kakashi opened up the folder, and began to read to himself. Soon, he was done reading.

"Good news," said Kakashi. "You'll be picking up litter around the village."

"What!?" said Naruto. "How is that good news? I thought we were getting a real mission this time!"

"No Naruto, you just assumed that. Anyway, we're going to stop over at the village garbage disposal centre, and pick up some supplies. Then you'll run around picking up any loose litter you find. Any questions?"

Naruto raised his hand, waving it wildly in the air.

"Naruto?"

"Why do we get such a stupid mission?"

"Naruto..." said Kakashi, sighing.

Hanabi nudged Naruto as she walked beside him.

"I bet I can collect more trash than you can," she whispered to him.

"Oh yeah?" said Naruto, throwing out his chest. He then turned to Kakashi.

"Hey, let's hurry! I've got to win!"

Kakashi smiled through his mask, and nodded.

oOoOoOo

Naruto and Hanabi ran around the park, picking up all the litter they could find. Hanabi had her Byakuugan activated, and so had the clear advantage. But Naruto was still doing surprisingly well. Hanabi tried her best to focus on winning, and ignore the boy behind the tree. He had been following them ever since they left the Hokage's office. His tutor was probably looking everywhere for him.

Hanabi saw a stray piece of paper blow in from a distance. She ran for it, but Naruto was closing in on the same piece of paper.

As fast as she could Hanabi jumped forward and jabbed it with her stick, picking it up and swiftly throwing it into the basket full of trash strapped to her back. Naruto grinned, and ran for another piece of litter to his right, while Hanabi darted for a piece to her left.

Soon, Hanabi couldn't see any trash left. Naruto however didn't seem to know this, and he began searching under rocks and behind trees to find any hidden scrap.

It was then that the boy Konohamaru came out of hiding.

Behind her, Hanabi could see him dart out from behind some bushes, loudly making his way towards her before finally getting close and poking her on the shoulder.

Hanabi deactivated her bloodline limit before turning around, annoyed.

"Surprised you didn't I?" he said. "That guy still doesn't know I'm here."

He pointed in some vague direction that Naruto wasn't in, and was genuinely surprised to find nobody there.

Hanabi simply looked forward, behind Konohamaru, where Naruto was sneaking up on the boy. In a flash, Naruto had picked the kid up by the arms, before putting him back down yelling and angry.

Konohamaru whirled around.

"How did you do that?!" he said. Naruto grinned.

"I'm a ninja, it's easy."

"You're good," said Konohamaru. "Just like the rumors say."

"Rumors?" said Hanabi. Konohamaru looked at her, as if sizing her up.

"You can't be a ninja," he said, smiling and nodding to himself.

"What did you say?" said Hanabi, fists clenching.

"Hanabi-chan's a great ninja!" said Naruto.

The boy simply waved it off. "You're too young. There's no way a little girl like you could have already graduated."

"Indeed she has Konohamaru." said Ebisu, appearing from on top of a tree. Hanabi looked up. He was standing in front of the sun, pushing his sunglasses up and smirking. He looked really cheesy, but Hanabi supposed he thought he looked cool.

He jumped down before walking over to where Konohamaru, Hanabi, and Naruto stood.

"This girl is Hyuuga, Hanabi, well known as the genius of the Hyuuga Main Family. She is very talented."

Hanabi didn't know whether to be flattered or annoyed.

"No way!" said Konohamaru.

"Yes way," said Ebisu. "Now young master, it's time to go. Please leave Hyuuga-san to her work."

Hanabi didn't miss how there was no mention of Naruto, or the way Ebisu's eyes turned cold whenever he looked at the blond. She hoped he would leave soon.

"I don't want to go with you!" said Konohamaru, running. He stopped after putting a few yards in between himself and Ebisu. "I'll never be Hokage if I stay with you!"

Ebisu looked offended. "Not true at all! I am an elite Jounin tutor. I have trained several potential Hokages. I am your best shortcut to becoming Hokage."

"There are no shortcuts to becoming Hokage," said Naruto. He stepped forward and turned around, facing Ebisu, determination on his face.

"Naruto, what are you - " started Hanabi, but she was interrupted by -

"Sexy no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto. A puff of smoke appeared and disappeared, revealing a Naruto replaced by a naked young blonde.

Ebisu's face broke out in a horribly shocked expression. A trickle of blood flowed from his nose, but the man quickly wiped it before violently shaking his head.

"A gentlemen like me would never be fooled by such a crude tactic!"

The female Naruto giggled, and Hanabi groaned in exasperation. How could guys possibly fall for something like that? Girls don't act like that! Did they?

Konohamaru looked on in awe as the blond girl formed a few seals. After a 'cute' squeak of "Bunshin no Jutsu!" another cloud of smoke appeared disappeared, revealing not just one, but several naked blond female Narutos. The real Naruto was all over Ebisu, saying "Please be gentle Ebisu-Sama." Before long the man couldn't handle it anymore. What was before a small trickle of blood erupted into a huge jet stream, propelling him in the air and back to the ground, where he hit his head on the ground. He laid there, unconscious, while Naruto dispelled his jutsu and began laughing hysterically.

Hanabi couldn't help it. She started laughing too. She had no idea where he came up with this stuff, but it was pretty funny that it even worked at all.

"That was amazing!" said Konohamaru running towards Naruto. "Hey, I'll let you be my boss! Please? In return, you can teach me to do what you just did."

"Well I," began Naruto. He looked at Hanabi, who merely shrugged. She couldn't do anything about this problem.

"I don't really have time right now, I'm on a mission."

Konohamaru hung his head, disappointment on his face. "But I have to learn to become Hokage."

"Hey," said Naruto. Konohamaru looked up. "Why do you want to be Hokage?"

Konohamaru's face grew darker.

"I was named after the village," he began. "But nobody ever calls me that. When people see me, they just see 'the Hokage's Grandson'. Nobody sees me for me. That's why I've got to be Hokage now, so people will see me for me!"

Hanabi felt herself sympathize with the boy. She took a step forward, staring at him, willing him to look at her. When he finally did, she began speaking.

"You've got to work hard if you ever want to get anywhere with your goal," she began. "Naruto's right, there are no shortcuts. Not your tutor, but not Naruto either. You have to get strong, and you have to work hard for that. There's no easy quick fix."

Naruto nodded vigorously at her words.

"Nobody's going to acknowledge a punk like you if you don't get strong," he said. He suddenly grinned. "If you want to be Hokage...you'll have to kick my ass first."

When Naruto finished speaking, Hanabi saw Kakashi and Sasuke in the distance, coming up to meet them. As they got closer, Kakashi spoke.

"Why are you two playing around?" he said. "You're not interfering with the Hokage's grandson's training are you?"

Naruto and Hanabi shook their heads, as Kakashi and Sasuke got closer.

"What happened to him?" asked Sasuke, pointing to the unconscious Ebisu.

Naruto smiled, rubbing the back of his head in mock-modesty.

"I beat him," he said.

"You? Hmph."

Hanabi simply glared at Sasuke. Konohamaru remained still and silent.

"Let's go, there's still lots of work to be done," said Kakashi.

"Ok, Sensei!" said Naruto as Hanabi nodded in agreement. All three students began to follow Kakashi as he turned to leave.

"Naruto," said Konohamaru from behind them. Hanabi slowed her pace when Naruto stopped to turn around.

"I'm not letting you be my boss any longer!" he said. "From now on...we're rivals."

He then turned and ran away in the opposite direction.

"Naruto, let's go," repeated Kakashi.

"Right!" said Naruto. When he turned around, Hanabi could see him smiling happily.

oOoOoOo

It wasn't long before they were finished. Naruto circled around Kakashi as they walked, asking the all important questions.

"Can we train now! Come on, please? Can you teach us cool jutsus?"

Sasuke wasn't able to keep quiet either. "Please, teach us something so you can at least shut him up."

Hanabi glared at him. "So you don't want to learn anything to become a better ninja?"

Sasuke's ever-present scowl deepened. As they walked Hanabi could tell she hit a nerve somehow.

"Come ooooooon," Naruto said as he moved in front of Kakashi and halting their movement.

Kakashi sighed before closing his book. "All right. Follow me."

Hanabi smiled at Naruto's hollering and cheering as they followed Kakashi to an empty training area full of tall trees.

Kakashi stopped walking, and turned to face his students. "Before we begin, I want to talk to you three about Chakra."

"Everybody knows about Chakra Sensei," grumbled Naruto. Hanabi nodded her head in agreement.

Kakashi stared at Naruto, who stared back. "Really now? Why don't you explain the basics then."

Naruto looked away, boredom etched on his face. "Chakra is made of spiritual energy and body energy. The body makes body energy, and you get spiritual energy by training really hard. Seals are for combining the two and making cool jutsu."

Kakashi looked confused, before nodding slowly. "I guess that's pretty much right. Do you know about the importance of Chakra control?"

Naruto groaned. "Yes sensei! This is basic stuff! Can we hurry up and get to the cool part?"

"Fine, fine," said Kakashi, raising his hands defensively. "You three are going to learn to better control your chakra through tree climbing."

Hanabi couldn't help herself. She started laughing. Naruto threw his arms up in the arm and yelled in frustration. Sasuke looked confused and uneasy, as Kakashi just stood there.

"You'll climb without using your hands," said Kakashi, completely ignoring Hanabi and Naruto. Hanabi had to stifle a few more giggles as Kakashi spoke.

"You mean like…" said Sasuke.

"Yes," Kakashi took a second to glance at Sasuke before continuing. "You are to gather chakra in your feet and use it to walk up the tree. The amount of chakra needed is small, but needs to be exact. So you will develop good Chakra control with this training. Also, you will develop the stamina needed to control the chakra properly. Depending on – "

"Sensei," said Naruto, now sitting on the ground.

Kakashi sighed. "What is it now, Naruto?"

Naruto didn't say anything. Instead, he picked himself up, and walked over to a nearby tree. Kakashi watched as Naruto slowly put a foot on the tree, and started to climb. Hanabi watched, unable to hide a smirk of satisfaction.

As Naruto climbed higher, Hanabi could see Sasuke's shocked expression. It was like somebody had snuck up and punched him in the gut. It was a very satisfying look for Hanabi.

"See!" shouted Naruto, now standing upside down on one of the large tree branches. "This is easy! Teach us something else!"

Kakashi looked away from Naruto, and turned his back towards his other two students.

"Can you both do that then?" He phrased it like he was talking to the both o them, but he was looking only at Sasuke. Hanabi suddenly realized why he picked this exercise out. Her satisfied smirk turned into a scowl, as Sasuke shook his head disbelievingly.

"Naruto!" said Kakashi. He turned back to face the boy, who was making his way back down the tree.

"Going to admit that I'm awesome?" said Naruto, grinning widely.

"No," said Kakashi. "You may have this down, but one of your teammates doesn't."

Naruto jumped to the ground. "Huh? Oh!" Naruto's grin suddenly grew wider. "You mean Sasuke!"

"Right," continued Kakashi. "The point is, I won't be moving on until all _three_ of you have this exercise down. So get to training."

"What!" shouted Naruto. Hanabi just shook her head.

"Have fun everybody," said Kakashi, smiling. And with a quick flash he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Hanabi looked over to Sasuke, who was now better composed. "So, why don't you give it a try then so you can stop holding us back?"

Hanabi allowed herself to feel another wave of glee as Sasuke's scowl deepened.

* * *

A/N:

Hi everyone. I'm not a big fan of most of this chapter (too close to canon, but I couldn't come up with another plausible way for Konohamaru to meet with Naruto prior to the Chuunin exams that wasn't just a rehash of canon anyway), but ah well. I'm going to have to slow down a bit with updates, as I have now run out of backlogged chapters and must wait for my betas to finish with the next few. Please be patient with me.


	7. Resolve

Sasuke's first few attempts at walking up the tree were abysmal.

Once he finished scowling, he took a few tentative steps towards a tree, and placed a foot on one. As he tried to step up, his foot instantly slipped and he almost fell backward. Naruto laughed, and Hanabi, grinning, did her best not to.

"Idiot," said Sasuke, glaring at Naruto.

Hanabi's smile slipped off her face. She took a few steps closer to Sasuke, her right hand on her hip.

"Who's the one who can't do a simple chakra control exercise?" She asked. "Tell me, how'd you make 'Rookie of the Year?" Sasuke only rolled his eyes and scoffed at her. Before Hanabi could say anything more, he tried walking up the tree again, making it up only two steps before falling back down. Naruto laughed again, and Sasuke glowered.

Hanabi grabbed a kunai from her holster, and tossed it to Sasuke, who caught it easily. He glared at it, and then back at Hanabi.

"You don't even know what you're doing," said Hanabi. Naruto looked at her, a grin on his face. "So if you want to learn how to do this, you need to do it right."

Sasuke sneered. "I don't need help from a little girl." He then glanced at Naruto. "_Or_ Dead Last."

With that, he threw the kunai back at Hanabi and tried walking up the tree all wrong again. Naruto walked over to her then, and they both watched Sasuke for a while as he attempted to slowly walk up the tree, over and over again, never getting past three or four steps. Getting bored, Hanabi threw the kunai at the ground next to Sasuke.

After falling again, he picked himself up and looked at it.

"You'll go higher if you start climbing at a run. Use that to mark how high on the tree you've gotten."

Hanabi felt annoyed. Why did she keep having to teach idiots?

"You're not using enough chakra. But too much and you'll push yourself off." She pointed in a general direction further into the trees. "Naruto-kun and I will be over there if you need us."

Naruto looked at her oddly, but didn't say anything. As they turned around and walked away, Hanabi could see Sasuke grudgingly pick up the kunai, before stepping back a bit, and making a run for the tree. Naruto must have heard the noise, but he didn't turn around to look. Hanabi though, could see Sasuke had made it significantly farther up than any of his previous tries, before putting too much chakra out and repelling off. He managed to land on his feet.

"Where are we going, Hanabi-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Not far. We might as well get some training done ourselves while Sasuke catches up." Her eyes drifted towards Naruto, who once again was grinning like a madman. "There are still a few forms I haven't taught you yet."

Naruto began to cheer loudly, which Hanabi was secretly pleased to see, distracted Sasuke and caused him to fall off his tree after only a few steps.

Once they got far enough away from Sasuke to where Hanabi felt he couldn't see them. Hanabi then activated her Byakugan, and began. Naruto stopped grinning so widely and put on what Hanabi knew was his concentration face, as he tried his best to follow the, admittedly very advanced, forms.

"Hold that pose Naruto," said Hanabi, looking him over. "I think turning your right arm further to the right will suit you better." He did so. "Here we go," said Hanabi, who then copied the altered movement for Naruto to see better, eventually changing the movement from an advanced strike into something better suited as a defensive move to keep the opponent off balance.

They worked like that in silence for a while, before Naruto, sweaty but seemingly still full of energy, smiled and spoke.

"How's Sasuke doing?" he asked.

Hanabi focused on him for a moment before replying, "I'd say he can manage about fifteen feet now." Naruto frowned. Sasuke was moving faster than Naruto had all those years ago.

"Don't worry," said Hanabi. "He still has a long way to go."

Naruto nodded, before focusing once more on the new movements.

oOoOoOo

Several hours later, the sun was going down, and Hanabi felt it was time to stop for the day.

"Aw, come on Hanabi-chan!" said Naruto. "Just a little more? Hey, let's spar! I'm so tired of forms now; I want to do something more interesting!"

Hanabi smiled, and sighed. "Sure Naruto," She Paused. "Just one though, then we leave."

"Yahoo!" Naruto hooted. Hanabi breathing was a bit heavy, and she really wanted to rest for a moment. Naruto of course was acting like he, in fact, _hadn't_ been working for hours.

"Hey Hanabi-chan, how far is Sasuke?"

Hanabi once again focused on the Uchiha, and found he had progressed another ten feet. Naruto again deflated at the news.

"Come on," said Hanabi, hoping to cheer him up. She dropped into her stance. "Remember just one for tonight."

Naruto nodded, and went into his own stance.

They began. Hanabi, in her fatigue, was moving slower than usual. It didn't really matter however, as Naruto was significantly faster than her anyway.

Naruto skilfully parried most of Hanabi's strikes, only getting hit in the arm a few times. After a fourth hit, he surprised Hanabi by utilizing one of the moves he had recently learned, grabbing her arm and quickly causing her to lose balance. She stumbled to the side, while Naruto attempted to strike her in face.

It didn't work, and the next thing Hanabi knew, it was over, with Naruto hit squarely in the chest. A lethal blow, if she had been serious.

Naruto jumped back, grinning.

"Come on Hanabi-chan, you didn't take it easy on me at all!"

"Would you want me to?" said Hanabi, panting harder now, but smiling.

Naruto's grin grew wider, as he rubbed the back of his head. "Nope!"

Hanabi took one last look at Sasuke, finding him breathing heavily under the tree, the marks indicating little progress since the last check up. She deactivated her Byakugan, and Sasuke faded out of sight.

"Want to go to Ichiraku's?" asked Naruto. Hanabi looked at him. It was getting late, but....

"Alright," Hanabi said, shrugging.

Hanabi slowly followed Naruto out of the training area, and eventually, into the streets of Konoha. The village was a lot less crowded now, as most people were either already at home, or going there now. A few shops had already closed, such as the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Most however, were open, and Hanabi was glad for it. If most shops were still open, it meant it wasn't _that_ late. She wasn't looking forward to going back home, not with Hinata there. She had said some pretty strange stuff to her sister, and didn't quite want to own up to it at the moment.

"Hey look Hanabi-chan, it's Iruka-sensei!"

Hanabi's eyes jerked up and saw that, sure enough, the man with the scar over his nose was indeed ahead of them, seemingly walking aimlessly.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled. Iruka stopped walking, and turned around, looking confused until he saw them. Suddenly he smiled and waved. Naruto started running towards him, and Hanabi followed.

"Naruto, Hanabi-chan," said Iruka. "I was just on my way to Ichiraku's. Care for a bowl? My treat."

"You bet Iruka-sensei!" said Naruto. Hanabi smiled and nodded in agreement, but inwardly she felt it was odd that Iruka would show up going to the same place they were going.

"We were going there too!" said Naruto.

"Then maybe I don't need to pay!" Iruka said, smiling to indicate he was joking.

"Aww, come on!" said Naruto.

Iruka gave a laugh. "I was just joking Naruto." A mischievous glint flashed in his eye. "But only one bowl each. Teachers don't make a lot of money."

Naruto groaned dramatically, but continued grinning.

It didn't take long before they were there, at the good old Ramen stand that had been there for years. Ichiraku greeted the three ninja happily as he walked forward to take their orders.

Iruka sat down on one of the chairs and told the man, "First round's on me!" Ichiraku nodded, while Naruto shouted his order.

"Miso!"

"Shrimp," said Iruka. Ichiraku nodded and then looked at Hanabi.

"What about you Hanabi-chan?" he asked. Hanabi thought about it, wondering if there was any particularly type of ramen she hadn't had in a while. It was difficult, considering just how often they went to eat here.

"Beef," said Hanabi, finally. She didn't get that often.

"All right," said the old man. "Coming right up!" He turned and began to busy himself, along with his daughter, with their orders.

As they did that, Iruka turned to face them. "I was actually coming here because I thought you might be here. I wanted to have a talk to you two."

Hanabi knew it.

"What is it sensei?" said Naruto. "Have you heard about how awesome we've been?"

Iruka chuckled. "No, Naruto. In fact, I haven't heard a thing, and that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Here you three go," said Ichiraku, as he gave the three ninja their bowls.

All three put their hands together before eating and said, "Itadekimasu!" before eating.

"Whaf dya wan no?" said Naruto, mouth full of ramen. Hanabi nudged him on the shoulder. He looked at her sheepishly before grinning, and proceeding to eat as if he had some manners.

Iruka chuckled. "Well, how have your missions been? I've been sick so I haven't been able to see what you've been given. Anything interesting?"

"You've been sick Iruka-sensei?" asked Hanabi.

Iruka shrugged. "Mizuki managed to catch a summer cold and spread it around a bit. I caught it. It's over now though." He took a few more slurps of his ramen. Naruto slammed down his bowl, indicating he'd already finished his.

"Pork please!" said Naruto. Ichiraku instantly agreed.

"We haven't done anything interesting," said Hanabi. "Just boring Genin stuff."

Iruka sighed wistfully. "I remember that. It was boring. Enjoy it though, once you're in the middle of a real strenuous mission, you'll be begging for a D-rank."

Naruto looked at him disbelievingly. "A ninja of my skills deserves a better assignment!" Ichiraku then placed a bowl of pork ramen in front of the boy.

Iruka chuckled. "Maybe you'll get a C rank soon?"

Naruto scoffed, before devouring his ramen. It seemed like only an instant later that he was done with the bowl, and ordered another.

While he waited, he continued to talk. "We'll never get a C-rank at this rate!" He moaned in exasperation.

"Why's that Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes furrowed in dislike. "Sasuke," he said. "Kakashi-sensei won't teach us anything new until he knows how to climb trees like me and Hanabi-chan!"

Iruka's eyes widened as Ichiraku set another bowl in front of Naruto. "You both know how to do that, and he doesn't?"

Hanabi decided to keep her mouth shut. She supposed it wasn't really a secret anymore, but darn it if she wasn't going to incriminate herself outside of her team.

Naruto of course, nodded furiously. "For yeeaaars!" he said. Iruka looked shocked, but was obviously trying his best to hide it.

"And Sasuke doesn't know how?"

"Nope."

"Why don't you two help him then?" Naruto groaned.

"Kakashi-sensei wants us to," said Hanabi, speaking up. "I think he only decided to 'train' us in climbing trees because he knew we already knew it, and he knew Sasuke didn't. It's just another one of his stupid teamwork exercises."

"Hmm," said Iruka. He took one last slurp of his ramen and was finished. Hanabi was almost finished herself.

"Teamwork is important," said Iruka after a pause. Hanabi suddenly wanted to punch whoever came up with the idea of teamwork.

"I don't need a team," said Naruto. "I have Hanabi-chan!"

Iruka smiled warmly at them, before continuing. "But what if Hanabi-chan isn't there when you're in danger, but Sasuke is? Wouldn't you want Sasuke to recognize you're on his team, and help you?"

Naruto, with a stream of noodles in his mouth, suddenly looked like he was struggling with a difficult problem. He gave a great swallow before turning to Iruka.

"Hanabi will _always_ be there," he said firmly, nodding as if to confirm it to everyone. Hanabi couldn't stop herself from nodding just as much as Naruto.

Iruka paused again, before fishing out his wallet.

"Maybe," he said. "Maybe not. Sometimes, in the middle of a tough mission, things don't go the way you want them too."

Hanabi watched the Chuunin as he fished out some Ryou and slapped it on the counter. She knew what he meant, and as much as she hated it, he was right. Just as her father was right. Just as Kakashi was too.

"I have to get going," said Iruka. He turned to leave. Before he got too far, he paused and turned back around. "I'll probably see you on your next mission assignment."

"Bye Iruka-sensei!" said Naruto, waving. "Thanks for the ramen!"

Hanabi waved too, as the man walked off.

She pushed her bowl away, finished. Naruto was still ordering more bowls, eating quickly, having forgotten his manners again.

As much as she hated to admit it, Sasuke really was on their team. She'd have to buckle down and really work on him from now on. Hanabi inwardly groaned. Treating Sasuke like a friend seemed almost like an insult to Naruto. Naruto was her real friend. When had Sasuke ever been there for her? She sighed, before glancing at Naruto, who was still eating ravenously. She nudged him playfully again, and he smiled down and looked at her before reclaiming his manners.

oOoOoOo

Naruto was shocked. "What do you mean no mission today!?" he said. That was stupid!

Kakashi had led them to the same training area they were in yesterday, instead of the Hokage's tower. Naruto should have seen it coming.

"You wanted training so bad," said Kakashi, looking down at them. "Now you have it. We won't resume training until after you're done climbing trees."

Naruto, not for the first time, wished Sakura-chan was on his team instead of Sasuke. He was just about to show how much he didn't like everything, when Hanabi spoke up.

"All right, Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto gawked at her. She was alright with this? Had something happened that he missed? Naruto shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

Well, if Hanabi-chan could accept it, he would too.

Naruto couldn't tell if Kakashi was smiling or not.

"Good," he said. "I'll leave you three two it then." He disappeared again. Naruto wished he could do that. Or anything interesting really.

He wanted to yell at Sasuke. Why couldn't he hurry up!?

Hanabi turned to Sasuke, who has a kunai ready. Naruto hoped he was thankful for Hanabi-chan giving him a kunai earlier.

"Can we practice some more?" said Naruto, to Hanabi. She looked at him reassuringly, but then frowned.

"Not right now," she said. She looked back at Sasuke.

"You can do better," she said. Sasuke glared at her, but his eyes stayed focused. Naruto didn't know what to do, so he just stared.

"Close your eyes and really focus on the chakra, and where it is. Pay attention to how much is there when you're running, and how much is there when you slip off. It'll help."

Sasuke was still glaring, but he said something that surprised Naruto anyway. "Thanks."

He walked towards his tree, and stood, probably focusing. Naruto looked pleadingly at Hanabi, who nodded at him. Before she turned around though, she yelled to Sasuke, "If you need any more help, we'll be over there!" Sasuke glanced in the direction she was pointing and remained silent.

Naruto followed her to their spot, and she ran him through a few of the forms from last night. It was hard work, and Naruto was annoyed to find himself forgetting a few things. But he figured that was what this was for, anyway.

Eventually, they stopped. Naruto looked in the general direction where Sasuke was, curious.

"Hey, Hanabi-chan? How's he doing?" Naruto grinned. The idiot still probably sucked.

He could never tell what Hanabi was really looking it with those eyes. But he trusted she was looking, or else she would have said something to say she wouldn't.

"He's doing much better," she said. "Still not at the top yet."

Naruto felt annoyed again. How could that idiot get so high up? It took Naruto himself a lot longer than this. Suddenly Naruto figured it out. It was because he was so young at the time. Sasuke was older, and so his body was better at handling things than Naruto's was back then. And of course, nobody else had a second red chakra messing everything up.

"Let's spar, Hanabi-chan!" said Naruto. "Enough review!"

Hanabi smiled mischievously, looking excited.

"Sure, Naruto-kun. I'm not taking it easy on you anymore!"

Naruto only smiled wider. This would be great!

oOoOoOo

Hanabi entered the compound late into the night. They stayed much longer than yesterday, and didn't even eat. Hanabi was tired.

Her father and Hinata would already be finished with dinner at this time. Hanabi still needed food though, so she went to the kitchen, where people were always up and about, should anybody need any food brought to their rooms outside of proper meals. Hanabi knew that even after dinner, her father would take certain things in his study late into the night. Leading the clan was undoubtedly hard work.

As she entered, one of the cooks, who was lazing around, leaning on the wall and talking with some tall, thin girl, saw her and immediately bolted up right at her presence.

"Ha-Hanabi-Sama!" he said. The girl hadn't noticed anything was wrong until Hanabi's name was spoken. At hearing it, she too jumped upright and bowed deeply. It was pathetic, how inattentive they were. It was their jobs, after all.

"I'm hungry," said Hanabi, unsure of what exactly to request.

"O-of course, Hanabi-sama!" said the girl. The others in the kitchen had taken notice, and looked prepared to cook anything and everything, should she request it.

"Your father requested more of us be on duty for when you returned, as he knew you would be hungry!" said the cook. "What is it you would like?"

Hanabi was tempted to order them to make something extravagant. She was certainly hungry enough, even if it would mess with her sleep. But of course, she didn't. She was also worried she'd scare the poor cook to death. He looked very nervous, and was obviously new here.

"I'll just have some rice," said Hanabi, thinking. "With a few umeboshi. No, Natto instead. Maybe both, just but the umeboshi on the side." It was an odd request, but hey, she could eat what she wanted.

The cook stood rigid, sweating in his nervousness. "Yes!" he said. "Do you need anything to drink? Water? Juice? Tea? Coffee? Sake?"

Hanabi was slightly startled, but didn't let it show. The cook however, gave a yelp at his last suggestion. The girl next to him gasped and covered her mouth. It was quite comical.

Hanabi thought about it. She really was too young for such things, and her father would have a fit. Of course, they knew that, so why not make them squirm?

"I'll take water," she began, waiting for the relief to appear on their faces before continuing. "And sake."

Hanabi felt as if she would burst from the laughter threatening to erupt any moment. The look of horror on their faces was priceless.

"Y-y-yes, Hanabi-sama," said the cook.

"I'll take it in my room," she said, before turning to leave. She wanted to stay longer and watch them bump into each other, but decided against it. There wasn't a real excuse to linger.

On the way to her room, she noticed Hinata was up, the light to her room still on. There was no noise coming out of it, but Hanabi doubted the girl was sleeping with the light on.

In her room, Hanabi waited. A window was open, and the night breeze was very refreshing. Hanabi stood up, and walked towards her mirror, studying her reflection. She was a bit dirty, and needed a bath, it was clear. There was a smudge underneath her left eye, and she started rubbing at it with the hem of her sleeve. The dirt wouldn't show up on the black, which was a good thing. She didn't feel like changing right this second.

Hanabi picked up her brush and started working through the tangles in her hair. It was a pain sometimes, but she didn't want to cut it and look silly like Hinata. Maybe she'd tie it up one of these days, or braid it or something. She never could understand how her father's hair was always so neat and tidy, ever after sparing. Neji's wasn't...and –

A knock on the door. Hanabi put the brush down, and went back to the small table in her room. She sat down before saying, "You can come in."

The door opened, and the female from the kitchens walked in carrying a tray, with all of Hanabi's requests on it. The girl quickly placed the tray on the table, bowed, and left without a word. Hanabi could just imagine her scurrying back to the kitchens as quietly as she could, hoping not to get in trouble the next day.

Hanabi slowly began to eat. Things with Sasuke certainly had gone well. With any luck, it would take him another week before he would be perfectly proficient. Hanabi tried to suppress the unease that she felt at that thought. If he did learn it that fast, and it looked like he would, he would have learned it roughly three times faster than Naruto had. Learning so fast was in fact comparable to Hanabi herself.

She took a few sips of water. It was nice though, knowing that at least he'd never catch up in taijutsu. She thought back to when Kakashi had asked her to teach him. She still wouldn't. She never would. And even if he got better, he'd never reach Naruto, or her own level.

A little over halfway through her meal, Hanabi realised that there was indeed a bottle there, filled with sake. A ceramic cup also stood, next to it. She really had believed they wouldn't serve it to her. But it was there.

She had never had it before, though she watched her father drink it plenty of times, and knew pretty much how it was done.

Gingerly, she lifted the bottle and poured it into the cup, spilling some in the process. She slowly picked it up and sniffed at the contents, finding the smell to be not at all pleasant.

She smiled briefly, wondering what Naruto would say if he saw her right now. Would he approve of this sort of experiment? She didn't know.

And in one quick motion, she poured the contents into her mouth and swallowed. The taste surprised her, and as it went down she wanted to gag. As she took her next breath she found herself wanting to cough, but fought the tickling feeling in the back of her through.

She looked down at the rest of her food. She suddenly wasn't very hungry.

Glaring at the bottle, she picked it up and poured herself another cup, this time avoiding a spill. She would be prepared for the taste this time.

And again, she swallowed the contents in one fast motion. It wasn't so bad, she thought. It wasn't that _good_, but still not bad.

Hanabi leaned back and wondered if she would get drunk. She knew that sort of thing happened, although she'd only seen somebody drunk once. That branch member earned himself a very severe punishment, she remembered.

She pulled herself forward and poured another cup, drinking it almost as soon as it was full. This time, there wasn't a single problem. She smiled, satisfied that she had mastered this particular thing, before wondering what she should do next.

And without really thinking about it, she poured herself another cup, drank it, then poured another, and drank that. It was as if it was just something to do to pass the time, like reading a book before bed.

She leaned backward again, and had to stop herself from falling back completely. She turned her head, and saw herself in the mirror. She was blushing. For some reason she wanted to giggle. She did.

Looking again at her clothes, Hanabi decided to change. Getting up was a strange journey, and it was then that she realised for sure, that something was a bit off. She felt a bit weak, and when she went to scratch her nose she realised it was difficult to feel her own body.

Realisation dawned on her then. She was drunk. _This_ was what it was like. She giggled again for some reason. It just seemed funny.

As she changed, she didn't think it was so bad. It was a bit hard to manoeuvre her hands into the proper holes of her sleeping attire. But other than that, no problem.

Once she was done changing, she finished drinking the rest of her left over water, and decided to leave her room, knocking over the sake bottle as she nudged the table on her way. Giggling again, she righted the bottle and ignored the spill.

The air was warmer in the hall. Hanabi slowly padded her way down, not really caring where she was going. Passing Hinata's lit room again, she had an idea.

"Onee-san!" she said, abruptly opening the door. She had to laugh at Hinata, who had been crouched over a table with a book, and had jumped up in surprise at the sudden intrusion. Seeing who it was, her sister started stuttering and blushing like crazy, looking confused.

"Ha-Ga-Hanabi-chan!" she finally managed to say. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

Hanabi just laughed and closed the door behind her. This was the turning out to be some of the most fun she'd ever had!

"Nothing," she said, dropping herself unceremoniously on the other side of the table, across from Hinata. Hinata was still standing, leaning against her bed for support after being surprised so thoroughly.

Hinata's eyes were wide, and she suddenly seemed to decide that the corner of the room behind Hanabi was extremely interesting, as she stared at it and said, "You haven't come in my room in a very long time." She said it almost in a whisper.

"That's in the past, Hinata-san!" said Hanabi. She laughed some more. Briefly she wondered if this was supposed to be funny, before mentally shrugging and enjoying the humour.

"Ha-Hanabi-chan...." began Hinata, a strange concern in her voice. "A-are you – feeling alright?"

"Never better," said Hanabi, paying special attention to what she was saying, as if she might slip up if her concentration waned. "What about you? We haven't talked in a while, you know? Don't sisters talk?"

Hanabi couldn't help but be amused at her own hands. They seemed to be making advanced hand gestures of their own accord.

"Well y-yes Hanabi-chan but...."

"But what?"

She looked away and started pushing her fingers together. Hanabi couldn't have that. She leaned forward slightly, maintaining balance against the table.

"But what?" she said again, more forcefully. Hinata jumped a bit at the comment. "Come on," continued Hanabi, inching closer. "Tell me."

"Um," said Hinata, pushing her fingers together even harder. "Y-you don't talk to me much."

Hanabi plopped herself back so she was no longer leaning forward. She thought about it for a bit. It was true, she realised. She never really even thought about Hinata much at all, and when she did think of her, it was always in a negative light. Well, she _was_ weak.

"I guess you're right," Hanabi said finally. "But I'm here now!" She reached over and picked up the stray book Hinata was looking at before. Hinata gave a squeak and snatched it out of Hanabi's hands.

"What, I can't have a look?" said Hanabi. She hiccupped. Now _that_ was funny. She started laughing. Hinata looked at her strangely. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide.

"Hanabi-chan – a-are you...drunk?"

Hanabi just laughed harder. It was hard to stop, and she was starting to have trouble breathing. After a little while longer, she was done.

A gave one last chuckle. "Yeah," she said with a sigh. "It's great. You should try it too!"

"Ha-Hanabi-chan! What will father say?!"

Hanabi just shook her head. "He won't know, now will he?"

Hinata returned to pushing her fingers together. "You're too young," she said in little more than a whisper.

"I'm a ninja, aren't I!" said Hanabi, she rearranged herself into a more comfortable, if less proper position. "That means I'm an adult!" she pointed to where her headband should be, but wasn't, and laughed again.

"Hanabi-chan, please calm down!" Hinata looked scared, but Hanabi just snorted at her expression.

"It's fine," said Hanabi. She sighed again. "What's that book?" She pointed to Hinata's lap, where the book was currently resting.

Hinata picked it up and hugged it to her. "Fl-flower pressing," she said.

"Oooh, can I see?"

Hinata looked conflicted. Slowly, she placed the book down and opened it. As Hinata flipped through it, Hanabi could see all sorts of local flowers, prettily preserved, flat and pressed.

As Hinata continued to show them off, Hanabi spoke up. "You know, maybe if you spent more time practicing instead of doing this, you might be stronger?"

Hinata suddenly slammed the book shut and pulled it tightly to her chest.

Hanabi chuckled. "That was insensitive wasn't it? Sorry."

Hinata's expression eased a bit, before she said, "You should go back to your room now. I...I want to go to bed now."

"Hey, how about I sleep with you tonight? It'll be like old times!"

The look on Hinata's face suggested that Hanabi had in fact just said a bunch of jibberish.

"B-but, that was a long time ago."

"Come on, just this once?"

Hinata's eyes darted from place to place, before finally settling on the bed. "It's – it's just because you're drunk. But...but I guess. If you really want to."

"Yay!" said Hanabi, giggling. She reached over and hugged her sister. Wow, she _hadn't_ done this in years. Hinata was very nervous, but she hugged back eventually.

* * *

A/N

I would have had this up earlier, but... let's just say forces beyond my control made it so that this was impossible. At any rate, here it is. This is my last backlogged chapter. Now I actually have to write things, and get them betad right before I post. I don't know how regular that'll make updates, but I'll do my best.


End file.
